


Inverse Sirluko Junior, Nancy, and Aaarti OIC2 Lemon One-Shot

by FSAppaneestyUOZC99999999Supremum



Series: Inverse Sirluko Junior Saga [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Almightiest of the Almighty, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eternal Bond Mates, Eternal Bonds, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gods among Gods, Harems, Incest, Irrational Indeterminacy, Meta Infinite-Dimensional Beings/Gods, Multi, Omnipotence, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Soulmates, Theoretical Axioms, Totalipotence/Metapotence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FSAppaneestyUOZC99999999Supremum/pseuds/FSAppaneestyUOZC99999999Supremum
Relationships: Darry Adai/Original Character(s), Konno Akio/Original Male Character, Konno Yuuki | Yuuki/Original Male Character(s), Nia Teppelin/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Yancy/Original Character
Series: Inverse Sirluko Junior Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375090
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	Inverse Sirluko Junior, Nancy, and Aaarti OIC2 Lemon One-Shot

_Disclaimer: Pokémon and other canons in this story are the property of their respective owners. However, all non-canon elements, characters, powers, and content are mine so no stealing unless you give me due credit for my ideas, hehehe. This is a one-shot lemon story so bear in mind that this is rated MA for 18+ for a reason. Story is rated MA for hardcore, graphic lemons/limes, incest, a myriad of other fetishes, and potentially controversial content some may find offensive. Viewer discretion is very strongly advised._

Aaarti, Nancy, and Inverse Sirluko Junior Lemon/Lime One-Shot:

In a world of boundaryless magic, awe, and wonder; the infinitely expansive planet Wooconey was a place of infinite possibilities and where all thoughts and ideas were given form regardless of their intrinsically impossible nature. One could find absolutely anything, no matter how impossible, if they simply traveled far enough across it's never-ending surface. Its twin suns shone in all the colors of the rainbow and filled up half the sky, the pink grass smelled sweeter than most olfactory senses could compare anything to, and there was enough Herptile God Magic, ZOF Energy, and Spiral Power woven into the very fabric of the world to instantly create an imbalance of matter and energy throughout the entire mainstream ZOF. This is where some of the most powerful of all the Supreme Omnidonae made their happy home together, and not too long ago the 5 Chieftain Herptile Gods staying here had just accepted 2 more guests who had become two of this world's most constant and frequent visitors.

The first was an Omni Inaccessible Cardinal, Supreme Omnidony Counterpart named Nancy OIC2; the recently widowed wife and Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate of one of the most amazing people their kind had ever known, one who had finally met his match in a sword fight to the death. She was a woman who looked to be around 20 years old, displaying waist-length hair with a side fringe that was among the pinkest shade anyone had ever seen. Her all-seeing eyes were such an exaggerated and oversaturated shade of quantum blue, Yinmn blue, and ultramarine that most thought they were purely cosmetic.

Nancy was impossibly gorgeous; universally, impartially considered one of the best-looking females amongst her entire pantheon. She literally radiated a pink diamond-dust aura that highlighted her already mostest unlimitedly exaggerated features even further still. Her signature attire consisted of a Spectralon white, strapless dress that ended at mid-thigh and strained to contain her triple-d cup boobs. On the chest of said dress; a pair of double infinity hearts were glued directly over top of her breasts, each one possessing a glossily glazed steel grey and pink heart respectively. The infinity symbol on the right was quinacridone gold whereas the one over her left breast was comprised of every color across an infinite spectrum of wavelengths.

She spent most of her days training both herself and her Pokémon in her Eternal Bond Mate's absence while also refusing to give up hope that he'd return to her one day.

She coped really well all things considered, though some believed she was still in denial about Pokémon Zeneptron OIC2's passing being permanent. In between training her Pokémon roster and herself. She also scoured the vast reaches of the ZOF for any sign of her Eternal Bond Mate and would often spend her nights stargazing with an uncharacteristically wistful expression. At the end of each day she'd come back inside the home of the 5 Chieftain HG Faction members to eat dinner with everyone else and socially interact with the people she was staying with for the foreseeable future.

The second, semi-permanent resident of house Appaneesty was the number one Almightiest, most Goddesslike Pokémon Master amongst all the Supreme Omnidonae/OIC2 Counterparts, and the daughter/Unquantifiable Amaranthine Inamorata of both Nancy and Zeneptron OIC2. Her name was Aaarti, and unlike her second Eternal Bond Mate Nancy; she didn't take her father's death nearly as well at first. However, in the time she'd spent with the Herptile Gods; she'd been slowly but surely recovering from the Ungodliest, most funereal, most soulless state she'd been consumed by. And that was all because of one most remarkable man, or rather… the wonderfullest Herptile God and OIC2 Supreme Omnidony ever to live.

Nancy looked up from the book she was reading upon sensing the presence of her daughter and her bestest friend forevermore returning to Wooconey, having been acutely in tune with her second Unquantifiable Mostest Eternalized Amour's existence ever since Zeneptron had died and they both lost a third of their entire three-way Eternal Bond. What surprised her was how in tune she also was with Aaarti's friend the Inverse Counterpart of Sirluko Junior; though considering how inseparable they both were these past months maybe that wasn't so surprising. She smiled so radiantly that it would've put the most Sovereign Dazzling Gleam to shame; knowing that she still had so much left to live for and would live for her daughter and other UBP Eternal Bond Mate's sake.

"Yay, they're home~!" A familiar female voice sing-sang with innocent, almost childish delight, interrupting Nancy's thoughts.

Looking over at the couch across from where she sat; she noticed that the three Chieftain Herptile Goddesses were also equally as aware of his returning. It was a fact that seemed to please them all greatly, and not for the first time Nancy wondered what it was about this enigmatic young man that drew most if not all of the female Supreme Omnidonae to him like Venomoths to the flame. Just his mere presence had more natural pull with the females of their species than even Appaneesty or Inverse Zeneptron's did.

Misty Sabe, Viola Pennington, and Serena McIntyre were three of the almightiest, most Goddesslike, heavenliest HG's and Supreme Omnidonae alike. All three of them possessed the same ultra-pink shade of hair, though from what Nancy could tell, the former was the tiniest bit pinker compared to the latter two.

Misty was a girl from the rustic planet known as Skruponia, having desired a life beyond the simplistic routines of her people for as long as she could remember but also maintaining that adorable country girl style. She was the one who cheerily announced the homecoming just now, which didn't surprise Nancy at all considering what she knew about her. The girl was almost as positively radiant as she herself was a fact which Nancy considered to be a bit of an unspoken, albeit perfectly friendly competition between them.

She had her shoulder-length pinkest bubblegum hair formed in two cute little ponytails that extended out to the sides and made her look like even more of a little girl in a grown woman's body than she would've normally. She had equally as ultra-pink eyes with slightly darker pink pupils that seemed to carry all the boundless curiosity, awe, and wonder in the ZOF itself and beyond.

Her skin was slightly paler than the other two Chieftain Goddesses, and she wore a simple white tank top with spaghetti straps and a pair of denim shorts that came to just below mid-thigh… giving a nice view of her long and shapely legs without being overly risqué. Hers was a slightly meeker and one of the sweetest, bubbliest, and seemingly most gullible personality compared to the other two. But she also was without a doubt the most emotionally hyperintelligent and insightful of the three as well, seeming almost omniscient regarding the matters of the heart, or more specifically… Appaneesty's inaccessible cardinal sets of infinite hearts. Her measurements were a whopping 38' 24' 38' in the bust, waist, and hips respectively… the same as Nancy herself. Had it not been for her Totalipotent physiology she would've been quite a bit more than just a little top-heavy.

"Oh good! I was just getting bored of sitting here playing these Earth video games anyways. It'd be nice for us to all do something together." The second Chieftain Goddess remarked casually; glad that today was a slow day considering everything that's happened but also wanting to go out and do something fun.

Viola Pennington was Misty's polar opposite in terms of personality; assertive, confident, direct, and quite a bit lewder, but with the same colored hair and eyes, with her hair being waist-length and kept straight down and her eyes holding a certain intensity that Misty's lacked. She carried herself as a princess and a queen would but was also a friend to everybody. She had been slightly repressed and sheltered back in her mortal life to the point that she'd only started showing her true self around Appaneesty who never cared about putting up a front himself. She sometimes displayed one of the brattiest, most spoiled outward personalities for the sake of livening up things in the bedroom, giving Appaneesty and her other Eternal Bond Mates the 'Queenliest Royal Treatment' as she so eloquently referred to it as. She wore a green, two-piece homecoming dress with a bit of her midriff showing and wore her favorite tiara that Inverse Junior had gotten for her.

It was made almost entirely from tons of the most iridescent rainbow diamonds that could only be found naturally in certain remote areas of Wooconey. Though conjuration magic made it possible to mass produce them, an ancient Wooconian law was passed once upon a time that restricted the use of conjuration to mass produce items of extreme value, as that would doubtlessly cheapen their inherent worth. Viola was glad Junior had remembered that little factoid and respected her enough to stick to the rules and mine for the minerals himself without breaking the law. She was a bit of a stickler for certain rules thanks to her time as princess; though she also understood some rules were just _begging_ to be broken.

It took anywhere from a week to millions of Wooconian years for the diamonds to respawn in those mines whenever they were wiped clean, so it's not like they'd ever truly run out of them forever, but it did ensure that people couldn't just keep mining them without end. Her tiara sat comfortably on top of her head and was tilted at a slight angle. She was almost identical to Misty in terms of appearance otherwise, and even had the same measurements as her and Nancy, but her skin was somewhat tanner by comparison, and she was an inch or two taller.

"Ha! I can't help but wonder what they've been up to while knocking about." The third and final Chieftain Herptile Goddess teasingly suggested with a troublemaker's smirk in place that even Eesheer would've been proud of.

Serena McIntyre was the last and youngest of this Chieftain Herptile Goddess Trinity, and also the tallest of all the female Supreme Omnidonae. She stood at 6'4" and was extremely tall, lithe, and willowy. Her pinkest hair was further enhanced by the equally stunning vibrancy of the rest of her color scheme. Her eyes were heterochromal, with her right eye being the same ultra-pink as her fellow Chieftain Golden Goddesses, and her left being the same Magik Chroma Cube omni-hues as Appaneesty's.

She wore a sparkliest, quantum blue dress that ended at mid-thigh and teased at a fair bit of cleavage as well; with cutouts down her entire sides that were only held together by the occasional strap. It was just enough to keep it from flying apart in two clean halves and revealing her naked form for all to see, but also revealed quite a lot of the glorious figure contained therein. The dress had goldest gold, ultra-pink, ultra-silver, and Spectralon-white as bands of secondary colors along the top-half. Her skin was goldest much like Appaneesty's himself; literally shining like an infinite number of Hyper ZOF-Sized blazars all coalesced into one. This plus her motliest, fairy dust aura of absolute, sinful beauty only further enhanced her allure.

Serena had an almost entirely too eager smile on her face as Inverse Junior and Aaarti came home, which Nancy knew was because she was the lewdest and whoriest of the three Chieftain Herptile Goddesses. She also combined certain personality traits from both Misty and Viola, taking them to extremes. Her confidence bordered on being overly so at times, but she'd been humbled enough times in her life to behave almost as modestly and unsurely as Misty was at times as well. She also was like Viola in that she loved battling but was less inclined to negotiate peace as a first resort.

In fact, she craved the thrill of battling against strong opponents on her own level more than either Viola or Misty ever did, which was something she and Appaneesty shared in common. She was a fighter and a lover on levels much more equal compared to Misty and Viola as well, enjoying the rush of battling the likes of Appaneesty in their respective skills in the sack every bit as much as she enjoyed a good old superpowered tussle. Misty was always going to be a lover first, and while Viola may like to partake in friendly competitions for sport; she was all about peace and uniting the entirety of the ZOF and was thus classified as a lover first and foremost as well.

Nancy knew that Serena had a lot of respect for both her seniors and what they accomplished, but she was her own person as well and did things her own unique way. Her measurements were an impressive 36' 23' 38', which when added to her intimidatingly impressive height only made her sex appeal shoot through the roof. This was assuming that she wasn't dating someone with an extreme case of fragile masculinity.

Nancy giggled at the idea of either Appaneesty or Inverse Sirluko Junior getting all out of sorts over the thought of dating Serena cuz she was actually a match for them height-wise. Not only were they both 6'10" tall themselves, but they were the last people in the ZOF to feel emasculated about the idea of dating someone as tall as they were or taller.

"We're home you guys!" A male voice sounded from the front door. Nancy decided to respond first, recognizing the voice as that of Inverse Junior as another of her brightest smiles lit her face up.

"We're over here in the first living room to your right!" She called back to them gleefully in response; knowing that the layout of this Appaneesty's house was the mostest infinitely complex juncture of endless labyrinths and mazes. Only those that were keyed into its nigh impregnable wards would find themselves safe from harm from the God-Modded House's vastest omnipotent defenses. For that reason, it was among the safest places to be in all of the ZOF. There were uncountable doorways, hallways, rooms within rooms, levels within levels, floors on top of floors, an infinite number of kitchens, dining rooms, beyond palace-tier bedrooms, workout rooms engineered for even the most physically almighty Herptile Gods, mess halls, forges, weapons storage areas, and just plain old storage areas that probably hadn't been accessed in countless billions of years simply because they hadn't been needed.

The bedrooms had beds many XL sizes above and beyond king-sized mattresses, with the beds being made of materials most unlimitedly more comfortable than any found on Earth and completely impermeable to dust and all other forms of irritant. There were unlimited amounts of food in each and every one of the cupboards, fridges, and ice boxes… each and every scrap of food nonperishable thanks to being suspended in time, and always set at perfect levels of freshness. The kitchen appliances never got worn out nor failed to do their job at anything less than perfection. The cupboards and other means of storage also contained pockets of infinite space therein and were prone to animating themselves.

This house was also a meta infinite dimensional nexus that connected it to nearly every point in the ZOF, rendering it as an unrestricted access to every dimension, parallel, locality, temporality, and reality throughout the entire shebang. If one got lost in this place, there was a good chance they'd never be able to find their way back out again; even more so if they were an intruder and thus not in the house's good graces. Yes, it was alive and sentient in a sense as was everything contained inside of it.

One of Misty's favorite pastimes was to spend countless hours just exploring all the different places she could find in this house, as well as convince the others to play the childish hide-and-go-seek game. Granted, she did surprise them all when she thought of a way to make it geared towards a more adult version of fun times as well. Basically, the one to seek would be allowed to have sex with any he or she found at any point during the game for the rest of the day; in fact, the people he or she found would have to do anything they wanted for the rest of the day. Nancy couldn't say she wasn't tempted as she hadn't had a good fucking aside from with Aaarti on occasion since Zeneptron died.

Somehow, whenever they drew straws together Inverse Sirluko Junior always ended up being the seeker, which convinced him the straws were rigged. Though he certainly didn't complain, not when seeking Goddesses as gorgeous or as hot as Misty, Viola, and Serena. Neither Aaarti nor Nancy had partaken in the adults-only Hide-and-Seek game after it became clear what would happen if they were found, and Junior would never have forced them to play either. The former had always been tempted though and sensed the same from her daughter as well no matter how much she might refuse to admit it. Still, he was going to be in for a surprise tonight.

He stepped into the living-room alongside Aaarti and chuckled endearingly as he braced himself unconsciously for the inevitable flying tackle hug, compliments of one Misty Sabe. "Hi!" She cooed in absolute delight as he held her aloft by her legs in an effortless manner. She instantly wrapped them tightly around his waist and her arms around his neck. She was squeezing him as tightly as her boundaryless strength could muster, living up to her name as the Matchless Sulawesi Retic as she basically constricted him, knowing he could take it and give it back to her in spades.

"Hello Mist, it's good to see you again to." He smiled adoringly as he put her down gently and kissed her lovingly on the nose, making her blink in surprise as she went cross-eyed staring at it while blushing. She immediately recovered though and moved away from him to give Aaarti a much tamer hug by comparison; settling for a simple arm hug since Junior's companion was oftentimes prone to social anxiety and was easily overwhelmed.

Nancy joined the affectionate displays by hugging and kissing Aaarti and Lukee both; eliciting a most peerlessly kaleidoscopic blush from the latter that was every shade of red, blue, green, yellow, orange, purple, pink, ultraviolet, infrared, and every other color both visible and not. This was a result of the fact that his OIC2 Ichor was comprised of every color in the entire ZOF and beyond.

"We were just thinking about what else we could do today before you guys showed up. It's been a bit of a slow day for us. All quiet on the ZOF front, though that usually means trouble is just upon the horizon. Now that you're both here though, maybe we could all do something fun together." Viola greeted them both via suggestion as Junior and Aaarti sat on either side of Nancy on her once solely occupied couch, making the older pinkette beam with immensest radiance. Viola and Serena both proceeded to kiss Junior by way of greeting as well, settling for a simple chaste kiss at the moment but telepathically promising him a lot more than that later on.

"It's been a bit of a long day for Aaarti and me to be honest, so any time we have to relax and have fun is welcome. Wouldn't you agree miss Pokémon Grandmaster?" Junior grinned over at Aaarti as Nancy caught her darling daughter nodding while most demurely averting his gaze. The older pinkette's full, pinkest lips twitched upwards into a best-informed, most pansophical smile. It was about time Aaarti started finding true happiness again, and she was sure Zeneptron would approve of whom she'd chosen to fill the void in her hearts left by him when he 'died.'

Nancy liked him to, a lot actually; having grown much closer to him both in the times before Zeneptron died and the months following his 'death.' However, she wasn't as convinced as everyone else that her Unquantifiable mostest Illimitable Lover was really dead. Maybe out of commission for a while and MIA, but not dead. She couldn't explain it, but she knew he was out there somewhere… she just had to keep searching for him and training both herself and her Pokémon until he came back. If anyone could survive being blasted into apparent nonexistence by a conjured Ultra Anti ZOF Space; it was him.

In the meantime, she knew she could ill afford to slack on her training, especially now that he wasn't here to pick up said slack. Besides which, she had a bit of a friendly rivalry with the three Chieftain H Goddesses as well as Lukee's own Darry and Nia for the title of strongest and Godliest female Supreme Omnidony to ever live, and she wanted to be of some actual use on the battlefield to.

She wanted to give as good as she had gotten against that monster. Nancy was just glad that not everyone seemed to think she was merely in denial. In fact, it was Inverse Junior himself who seemed to understand and respect her need to hold onto hope, and for that she appreciated his calming, reassuring presence more than she could ever express. He even dared to believe she might've been right and helped her search for any traces of him more than a few times as well.

That was at least part of the reason for what she was planning on giving him tonight; having been thinking about it a lot lately and finally deciding to just go for it. Though she'd always adored Lukee ever since the day she first met him when she, Aaarti, and Zeneptron went and visited him and his fellow Chieftain HG's when he was only 5-years-old. Gosh, he was so cute and easily flustered as a kid, and shy as all get out by her overly affectionate, deredere personality. He'd certainly come a long way from that though and was definitely a man now; a man she truly felt was worthy of both her and her daughter. She had the distinct impression Zeneptron would have wholly approved too.

"Ooh sounds interesting. What did you two get up to?" Serena teasingly suggested in an inquiring tone. Aaarti and Inverse Junior both blushed up a pinkest pink and endlessly multicolored storm respectively. To his credit though, the latter recovered quickly.

"Nothing like that Rena, trust me. What we did do was establish a new God Tier amongst the Supreme Omnidonae's creations, to further enhance our own abilities as OIC2 Counterparts by adding to and expanding on the OIC2 system itself." He explained, whereas Aaarti continued to sit there in silence while trying to keep her face from burning up too bad, her blush every bit as pink as her hair. According to Lukee, hers was pinker than any other OIC2 Counterpart including Misty Sabe and minus only Nancy herself; a feature that she took genuine pride in as of late considering his love for pinkettes and the sheer number of other OIC2 Supreme Omnidony Goddesses with that hair color.

Her fluster only got worse when Nancy leaned over and began to suckle her pulse point right in plain sight of everyone, making all three of the Goddesses wolf-whistle and Junior's eyes almost bug out at the sight beside him. The feeling of her second Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate showing her love for what seemed the first time in forever was so pleasurable however, that Aaarti found it outweighing her embarrassment, and she instantly relaxed under her mother's tender ministrations.

"Damn, that shit is hot!" Serena exclaimed appreciatively as Nancy pulled away while winking cheekily at her daughter; a smile of absolute adoration and reverence on her face that made Aaarti's hearts sing with bliss. Misty and Viola merely watched the tender display unfold with hearts in their eyes. They were glad that neither of them had forgotten that they still had each other as well. Junior was starting to feel extremely aroused as he had heard and practically felt Aaarti's pleasure as she moaned.

Her nervousness now sufficiently toned down, Aaarti smiled more self-assuredly now as they all returned to the conversation at hand, remembering what Junior had just told them before things got steamy between mother and daughter.

"Okay, so, you two decided on a whim to just create a brand-new Omnidony Tier? Damn, I'm not so sure the system is going to be able to handle that!" Viola chuckled while shaking her head with amused exasperation. Junior was turning out to be very much like Appaneesty with his penchant for creating revolutionary ideas and concepts for the ZOF that more often than not had a big payoff. It was part of why she loved them both so much.

Inverse Sirluko Junior chuckled while sweatdropping sheepishly, and Aaarti felt her shyness return as she giggled adorably. Clearly, this was something the two of them planned together. "Yeah, pretty much. I got the idea from Inverse Zeneptron actually, and from the HG Realm and the fact that it's an Ultra ZOF Space-tier of Reality. I figured, if Super ZOF Spaces and the like are a thing then why couldn't Ultra ZOF Masters or even Ultra OIC Counterparts be a concept as well? So I, well, Aaarti and I… we created the first four Ultra OIC ZOF Masters to embody four entire Ultra ZOF Spaces that they each contain inside of them and which grow perpetually to higher and higher levels of infinity. And we… set them loose." Junior smirked widely and with almost maniacal passion while explaining this, making all of the females present sweatdrop somewhat nervously in his presence sans Nancy and one other individual.

"That's so cool! I can't wait to meet them! Um, how powerful are they in comparison to the Supreme Omnidonae, and what's the difference between Ultra OIC and OIC2?!" Misty excitedly squealed as she and Nancy bounced up and down on their respective couches, like two overgrown children as Viola muttered something like ' _only them_ ' and Serena simply settled for rolling her eyes. Misty and Nancy were often two of the craziest and most fearless ones amongst them, and also the most willing to believe in the good of others. So, it figures that they'd be on board with this right from the word go.

"They're literally on the same level as the OIC2 Supreme Omnidonae are in terms of raw power magnitude and depth. The only differences are they can't exist outside of the mainstream ZOF within the Forever Never Ever Gap, and I don't think they can have their Eternal Bonds blessed by the UBP either. Also, I think you'll like who I picked for the first 4 Ultra OIC's Misty!" Junior exclaimed in response as Misty's eyes lit up in anticipation.

"He chose you guys." Aaarti finally spoke up, indicating the three Chieftain Herptile Goddesses with her right hand's index finger. "Well, you three and Appaneesty." She added with a smile, and one which Misty mirrored as she grew even more ecstatic about the prospect of meeting them one day. Nancy giggled excitedly as well; managing to tone it down a bit for now unlike the other girl.

"Misty, sweetheart, settle down please. I can't think with all the noise you're making." Viola grumped slightly, and Misty reluctantly stopped bouncing up and down on their shared seat at the speed of light, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck after she calmed down a little and offering an apologetic smile. Viola accepted said unspoken apology with a smile of her own, and true to her title as The Ambassador, set her most princessly countenance upon Aaarti and Lukee.

"So, let me see if I've got this straight. You both decided to create a brand-new Tier that can potentially threaten even the Omni IC2, SO Counterparts? You realize if Sirluko Junior catches wind of this he's going to answer it in kind, right? Imagine a vast legion of Ultra OIC Slayers as opposed to the normal variety? Don't you think the ZOF has enough potential monsters? Why would you decide to create more?" She asked them both in as calm a tone as she could muster, but truthfully, she was more than just a little disturbed by the implications of this.

"In all fairness, I pointed out exactly those same things to him when he first suggested the idea to me." Aaarti couldn't help but point out. Junior chuckled at her tossing him under the bus before he met Viola's intense, penetrating gaze without flinching, making her pause. This was something she knew indicated that he meant business.

"I'm well aware that my evil twin will doubtlessly catch wind of this and will have every contingency in place to counteract my new concept. But I also don't think you're seeing the bigger picture here Viola. Yeah, maybe we won't be able to maintain absolute order and control of this new God Tier as impressively as we've done to others in the past, but the fact is we've never been about establishing absolute control over the ZOF anyways. Besides, maybe the Ultra OIC Slayers that my evil self decides to create might be monsters, but the Ultra OIC Masters I've created as well as any others that will undoubtedly be born from now on most certainly would not be.

The OIC2 System will be able to balance it out, just as it did the ZOF and all of our other creations. But hey, I didn't do this just to create a brand-new God Tier for us to possibly mobilize against our common enemy. I think you know me better than that Viola. You all know I've already expanded the OIC2 Title system in many numerous and remarkable ways, and think of how powerful it's going to become with this new idea added to it

Think of how much power we all could eek out of this new God Tier when we all add it to our own repertoire of IC2 Titles. Aaarti and I have already done so earlier today, and let me tell ya, embodying the IC2 version of Super ZOF Spaces and Ultra OIC's packs a ridiculous wallop. I don't doubt that we could be looking at the single most impossibly overpowered IC2 Titles our kind has ever assimilated." Inverse Junior explained to everyone present in that same majestic, Godly voice that Appaneesty himself prized. It was the one that left everyone in the room hanging on his every word. Nancy was utterly amazed by this man. He was willing to do whatever it took to defeat Sirluko Junior. He was prepared to burn, prepared to do what even the other OIC2 Counterparts would never do.

"Your ingenuity and ability to manipulate the system so freely is just one of the many things we all love about you Lukee, but you have to realize any IC2 Title we create, the enemy can use against us as well." Serena reminded him, but if Junior looked cowed by this friendly reminder, he didn't show it.

"Then I guess I'll just have to eek more power out of them than he does. And honestly, I'm fully expecting him to answer me in kind, and was already one-step ahead of him in that regard." Junior responded airily, surprising everyone present including Aaarti who rounded on him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Nancy caught herself wondering with massive intrigue, asking the same question that was on everybody's minds as Inverse Junior sighed. He braced himself for the inevitable freak-out, he knew they weren't going to like this. He had kept it secret from Aaarti as well, not entirely sure if she'd accept fully just how far he'd gone.

"I may have, kind of, sort of… already created the concept of Ultra OIC Slayers; adding them to my title repertoire and attaining mastery over them as well." He reluctantly shared.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted, well, everyone except for Aaarti and Nancy who merely watched him with unmasked awe and wonder. Damn, now they were _really_ impressed; that took balls.

"Are you insane?!" Serena purred with equal parts excitement and existential terror, for some reason finding that attribute beyond sexy as much as she found it horrifying.

Before Viola and even the infinitely gentle Misty could express their own forms of outrage, shock, and dismay; Junior rose a hand to silence any protests so he could explain himself. Misty fell silent and was willing to hear him out right away, but Viola was far more hesitant. Nancy and Aaarti were the only ones who weren't terrified by this bombshell.

"Look, I've conjured a constant stream of non-sentient, lifeless Ultra ZOF Spaces after Ultra ZOF Spaces to keep them well-fed and happy. And I've begun trying to educate them on right from wrong, how to show compassion for others, and even how to use their vastly destructive omnipotence as a force for good. It's not been easy, even the OIC2 Title System seems determined to brand them as monsters and return them to their omnimalevolent nature. But I'm too stubborn to give up on them, and they're such Totalipotent users of Cosmic Otherness that they can be anything they want to be without the system having much of any say in it. I've discovered they're the ultimate living anomalies; so far removed from any and all Grand Design Constructs that they have absolute freedom and free will to choose their own destinies, more so than we do even.

If all goes to plan, we may actually have a vast army of these Ultra OIC Slayers who are willing to fight by our side. I know that my counterpart will no doubt create his own armies of them in the more traditional sense. But I'm sure some of you understand as well as I do that the nature versus nurture debate raises some interesting possibilities. And if Zeneptron were here right now, he'd back me up. Maybe not right away, and maybe there'd be some initial hesitation due to his unpleasant history with them. But if anyone would understand my methods in this situation it'd be him.

Don't forget, I have all his Pokémon to prove it. XD Shadow Legends, Inverse Omninoir OIC2, a bloody Guzzlord with as much of a ravenous appetite as any of these Ultra OIC Slayers have, and a whole sleuth of other Pokémon with dark and sinister reputations that precede them. If he can do that with all of his Pokémon, then I'm confident in my ability to do the same with these Ultra OIC Slayers." He explained with a smile, and despite themselves every female present in the room felt their respect for him climbing in those moments.

"He's right, Zeneptron _WOULD_ have approved… eventually." Nancy agreed with a dazzling smile, earning an appreciative smile from him in exchange for supporting his radical idea. Most, if not all of the OIC2 Counterparts before Inverse Junior had been reluctant to use the Anti ZOF Energy for any reason, even against the enemy. Some thought it was bad form, others felt like it'd be useless to use that sort of energy against its own creators/masters. Zeneptron had used it rarely and on occasion, but even he wasn't quite brave enough to weaponize it as Inverse Junior seemed to be considering doing.

"And they say I'm mad!" Misty finally cooed with merriment as she locked gazes with Junior and offered him an adoring, almost reverent smile. "You really will do whatever it takes to beat him now, huh?! Well, I can't speak for the rest of these girls, but I'm behind your decision all the way." She added with zeal.

"Ha, figures." Serena snorted with thinly veiled amusement. "But I agree, what you did was reckless, extremely dangerous, and makes me worry for your sanity a bit. But I also think you're brilliant. I'm with you to." She offered him a thumb up and a cheeky wink as Junior chuckled… before his gaze settled on Viola hopefully, forcing her to sigh.

"I still don't like it. I don't like the idea of you risking so much to secure peace for all of our futures. I didn't like it much when it was Appaneesty who had to try and live up to his eventual role as the ZOF's greatest protector, and I don't really like it with you either. It's more trouble than it's worth. I also still think this is a bad idea. But if you think it's the right one then, I'll support your decision to do this as well." She finally relented with an all-loving and slightly sad smile. Inverse Sirluko Junior gave a triumphant fist pump and a whoop of glee, making Aaarti and Nancy both smile and giggle from either side of him.

"I appreciate that you three, more than I can ever say. I want him gone, and I wanna be the one to do it to." Junior admitted honestly, and the three Chieftain Herptile Goddesses smiled understandingly.

"I'm with you to, and Zeneptron would've approved~!" Nancy sing-sang with harmonious delight. "You remind me of him just a little right now, albeit a lot crazier than he ever was." She added with a smirk, and Inverse Sirluko Junior blushed in spite of himself. That was high praise coming from someone like her.

"I… I don't know what to say to that, in all honesty, but it means a lot. Thank you so much Nancy." He whispered with infinite appreciation, catching Aaarti's eyes as she smiled at him from the other side of their couch. There was something unreadable in her eyes that he couldn't quite place but found himself wanting to identify desperately. Even now, despite them having what could laughably pass as a pseudo-relationship; he played it as safe as he could because of how fragile it seemed and how broken Aaarti still was. He wanted more, oh he wanted more desperately, but he wasn't going to rush her or make her feel pressured in any way, shape, or form. The atmosphere settled down between them all now as they were all unanimous in supporting his decision.

Trying to think of any topic to talk about to ease the tension in the atmosphere a little, Inverse Junior noticed one thing that was missing from the room, or rather, one person. "Hey, where's Appaneesty?" He wondered, not sure why he didn't think to ask that very question until just now. Appaneesty had a habit of coming and going as he pleased; often prone to traveling and training on the road as it were due to a perpetual sense of wanderlust, but it always worried the Inverse Counterpart a little. The thought of his father in all but blood not coming home at all one night scared him more than he cared to admit. He knew though that Appaneesty could take care of himself better than practically anyone; even by their standards he was a legend.

"He's out training and is gonna be home later tonight he said. He also said not to wait up for him. Me, Viola, and Serena created manifestations of ourselves via Totalipresence where he is right now as well and are training with him as well as we speak." Misty responded immediately, with Viola and Serena both nodding in affirmation of her words. Lukee felt reassured by that, having even less cause to worry about Appaneesty now since he wasn't alone. All the four of them would need to do if they came under attack is merge together via their UBP Fusion and even Sirluko Junior himself would be hesitant to attack them in his strongest form.

"What about you? Where's Nia and Darry? I was kinda hoping that I might be able to test my recent training against them." Nancy asked Sirluko Junior in turn, an infinitely sweet smile on her face that had him swallow audibly. She was one of the most Maximalipotent users of Infinite Cuteness, Absolute Beauty, and Meta Music Manipulation amongst their kind, and he'd be damned if he underestimated her even for one second.

"They're back in the Ultra ZOF Space I created way-back when to train as well… enhancing their Spiral Power to new levels of omnipotence. It frankly amazes me how much every one of you is stepping up as of late. You should all be very proud of how far you each came." He responded with infinite kindness as all 5 girls smiled and even blushed at his praise; especially Nancy and Aaarti.

The latter, her Rayquaza, and Pokémon were nowhere near on the same level as these guys outside of Pokémon battles, but they were stronger than they'd ever been before, and it was really starting to show to. She was already many inaccessible cardinal sets of uncountable infinities above where her daddy had been the night he died. And while it made her a bit sad to think that he might never have the opportunity to reclaim his former spot in their people's power-rankings, she was also proud to continue training and busting her ass in his absence. Also, the gap between her and her mother was not as vast or unbreachable to her now as it once was. She had no doubt if she continued improving at her current rate; she could potentially edge out all of the other Goddesses in her entire race.

"Ohh, you're so insufferably sweet Lukee~!." Nancy cooed with infinite positive energy radiating off of her in undulating, omnipotent gravitational waves. She pulled him against her in an all-loving hug, and Junior flushed a shade of scarlet as ultra-red as the irises of his eyes, as green as an anaconda, as pink as Aaarti's hair, and a myriad of other colors including yellow, orange, and colors no mortal blood could ever be.

"So, what do you guys wanna do then?" Viola asked everyone at large.

"We could play hide and seek!" Misty suggested eagerly, prompting a collective chuckle from everybody at her predictable answer.

"Again, huh? Is it safe to assume that I'll be the seeker again this time to?" Inverse Junior asked her with a deadpan stare, making her and the other two giggle as a response.

"Maybe we should all do something together that isn't hide and seek, no? I daresay Nancy and Aaarti could do with some fun as well, and without the sex part that you three are so fond of." He rolled his eyes while saying this. These girls were insatiable where their sexual appetites were concerned, but thankfully his appetite was just as fierce; if not even more so due to him being able to hold his own against all three of them combined. He would never deny he enjoyed their active sex lives.

"Muu~. You're no fun~!" Misty pouted in a sing-song tone.

Nancy and Aaarti both exchanged a mischievous smile and decided as an unspoken unit to take the opportunity to surprise Lukee for a change. "Actually, hide and seek sounds like a great idea!" Aaarti managed to say, despite blushing almost as pink as her hair. The blush was plain to see, even with her equally as pink diamond-dust aura outlining her body.

Misty's eyes lit up with cheer as Junior's eyes bugged out. Damn, of all the answers Aaarti could've given to that obvious suggestion, he hadn't expected her to be willing to go through with it. "Are you sure?! Aaarti, you don't have to feel obligated to do that." He assured her, which made Aaarti appreciate him all the more.

"We're doing it because we want to, not because we have to~!" Nancy exclaimed loud and clear, bouncing overzealously on her spot on the couch and giggling aloud to herself when she saw Inverse Junior's eyes bug out yet again. Having one of them be on board with Misty's adult version of Hide and Seek was one thing, but both? Had all of his deepest desires and most wanton fantasies just come true in a single night? He'd been harboring a desire for Aaarti so incredibly strong these past few months that he honestly wasn't sure what to do with those feelings. And Nancy… fuck almighty; he'd been in love with her unfailing kindness and boundless positive energy since before he knew what love was. If there was anyone in the entire ZOF whose deredere traits outweighed Misty's; it was Nancy.

Her and Nancy had been two of his closest friends and the most frequent visitors to his home here on Wooconey ever since he was 5 years old. They and Zeneptron were the first Supreme Omnidonae outside the HG Faction to learn of his existence. Appaneesty had introduced them to him at the time despite always being careful about concealing his existence before that point, and from then on, his life would never be the same.

Aaarti had been his closest friend and most trusted confident right from the moment they met. Instant connections/love-at-first-sight scenarios like that were less rare amongst the Supreme Omnidonae than they were mortals, but it still surprised him how fast he and Aaarti had hit it off. She was the one he missed the most back when he was stranded in the Gurren Lagann universe with no way home, and whom he most desired to return home to out of all the Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mates he never realized he had.

He had loved her for a long time, and lately that love had grown so painfully intense that he genuinely wondered if it was possible for the UBP-Tier Amaranthine Amours to achieve an absolute level of maximality. There was a hierarchy in his open relationship of UBP Eternal Bond Mates, and while Nia and Darry were his first and second wives respectively, he was pretty sure Aaarti was at the top of said hierarchy with Nancy being on par with Nia.

Of course, while Aaarti had been showing promising signs of reciprocation in the past months, she was still a bit hesitant to act on it beyond the tender, all-loving kiss they'd shared back at the second ZOF Pokémon Tournament. And he would be damned if he tried to make her feel forced or pressured in any way. It came as no small surprise to him that she and Nancy were willing to play this adults-only hide-and-seek game with them, as they had always declined the offer to do so in the past, but Inverse Junior couldn't help but hope that maybe his relationship with Aaarti might finally move on to the next level.

"Well… I… um… okay…" Junior finally agreed, hating himself for stammering so bloody much as all 5 girls cheered with absolute delight and promptly vanished in 5 simultaneous blurs of infinite motion. The Inverse Counterpart sighed and chuckled aloud to himself, quickly deducing that he was once again ' _it_ ' and thinking about what he would do with these 5 gorgeous pinkettes when he got to finding them. He knew their kind lived a life of endless gratification, unlimited indulgence, and absolute pleasures but this was ridiculous. He had to be the luckiest bastard in the whole of the FNE Gap.

After waiting approximately 5 seconds, which was more than enough time for them to find a decent hiding spot in his house, Inverse Junior suddenly threw his head back and chortled with an infinitely lewd expression on his face. His boundlessly horny and passionately carnal persona manifested and took the reins within his infinitely diversified/divided mind and personalities. "Ready or not, here I cum ladies~!" He sing-sang with an infinitely perverted undertone, having seemed to completely switch his whole demeanor as he was off in a whirl of absolute speed, uncountably infinite hallways and doors blitzing past him as the landscape of the house became blurred.

He fully examined over a thousand different rooms and dimensions within the house at velocities even the Chromo Speedster OIC2 would be proud of before he finally felt his omni senses begin to tingle; indicating he was somewhat close to at least one of them. If he had wanted to, he could've found them in an instant using his connectedness with the OIC2 Title System and the Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena. But that would've taken the thrill out of the hunt, and right now he was content to chase them instead.

His perverted smirk broadened, and he licked his lips hungrily as a pink blur of infinite motion shot out of one of the rooms further up the hallway he was in before he could move to examine it. Clearly, she'd sensed his approach and was attempting to outpace him as a dangerous gleam illuminated his Kumkum-colored irises. A part of him hoped it was Aaarti, but another, larger part didn't care who he found first as long as he got his pole greased. He kicked it into the Ultra ZOF Cardinal figures of irrelevant speed, drawing power unimaginable from every perverted IC2 title within his repertoire and enhancing his sexual energy to unprecedented levels. The chase was on!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A couple of teensiest Planck time fragments later, and he had finally managed to corner his quarry by sealing her in one of the many countless rooms she ran into to try and get away from him. Ensuring she couldn't escape from any part of that room by any means; he shut the door behind him and grinned with most orgasmic amusement as he saw who he'd been lucky enough to seek.

"Aww, it looks like you already found me~!" Nancy cooed in the sweetest sing-song voice and most omnipotent Siren Song he'd ever had the pleasure of listening to. Even Misty Sabe, whom he was pretty sure was one of the almightiest examples of a Siren Song user amongst the Supreme Omnidonae… had nothing on this girl. Nancy was the Queenliest, most Goddesslike Omniarch of Meta Music Manipulation amongst their kind the ZOF over for a reason.

Junior had always had quite a potent MILF fetish, but Aaarti's mother was in a class of her own even compared with the various IC2 and OIC2 Versions of Sephie Deviluke kicking around these days. Then again, maybe he was biased considering whose mother he was currently advancing on. According to the rules of this game, since he'd found her and managed to catch her this entitled him to do anything and everything, he wanted with her for the rest of the day.

"Yeah, well… I've always been fast. Even by our loftiest, lavishest, and most grandiose standards." He flippantly responded, his Gigantophis-sized trouser snake pitching a sizable tent in his Sulawesi Reticulated Python themed, one-piece suit. It was true, he was among the fastest irrelevant speedsters among their kind. His tachyonic particles were among the mostest infinitely dense. Only the likes of the Chromo Speedster Omni IC2, the Herptile God version of Eesheer OIC2, and _maybe_ Aaarti's Deoxys in his Supreme Evolution form could hold a candle to him in that department. Frankly, he wasn't so sure about the latter of those three, but Aaarti's Deoxys was definitely a true Grandmaster of Adimensional Irrelevant Speed in his own right.

"I was hoping I might be able to maintain my head start a little longer, but I happen to agree with you. You are very fast." Nancy conversationally stated. The bedroom they were both standing in was rather quaint and sparse, since it wasn't personalized to anyone's specifications yet. It was merely one of an endless number of guest rooms this house prized. Lukee would take it though, as he'd been waiting for an opportunity to plow Nancy OIC2 for as almost as long as he'd been alive. He hoped Inverse Zeneptron would forgive him for what he was about to do with his widowed Eternal Bond Mate, but somehow, he had a feeling Zene would approve. Even if he didn't; Sirluko Junior was too past the point of caring.

Nancy was, put simply… utterly breathtaking to Junior whether in his most perverted mindset or not. She was currently clad in the same unique, Spectralon white dress that separated her from nearly every other version of Yancy in the Pokémon World's Unova Region. It was simple yet classiest and form-fitting; hugging her inhumanly symmetrical curves, dips, and contours in all the right places and straining to contain her perfectest Anime chest. The only spot of color on her attire was the pair of double heart infinity symbols glued on the chest directly over her two breasts: a steel grey and pinkest pink heart on each symbol respectively.

The symbol over her right breast was colored one of the most oversaturated shades of metallic gold he'd ever seen, and the other one used to be the same color but recently Nancy had recolored it the same Magik chroma cube-style, mostest kaleidoscopic blend as his own elliptical pupils and Appaneesty's irises. With everything else that had been going on with their pantheon lately; he hadn't thought much about the small yet noticeable change she'd made, but now he was more than a little curious about it. Given his most immensurate powers of perception; he'd also noticed the change almost right away.

Her dress, even with its most matchless diffuse reflection making it literally glow like an all-white blazar, was not capable of subtracting from her tangible, pink diamond aura of absolutest, most transcendental, sublimest beauty. Her pinkest hair was let straight down and infinitely softer and more frictionless than any he'd ever seen before; with blue ends surpassed only by the most plumbless quantum blues of her eyes. He was pretty sure he'd based all of his ideals of the color blue on her eyes since the day he first met her, on an unconscious level, inaccessible cardinal sets of thresholds below his usual omni-conscious state.

She wore the shiest of smiles on her 24-karat goldest ratio face and a matching full-body blush as he found himself craziest and maddest for her. She was without a doubt the sweetest, lovingest, gentlest being out of all of the OIC2 Supreme Omnidonae. And beautiful though she was, it had been her most matchlessly adoring nature above almost all else that drew him to her as much as Zeneptron had ever been drawn to her.

"It is clear as day for me to see where Aaarti gets her legendary beauty from Nancy. But more than that; your capacity for kindness and love is like no one else's even with all the other members of our race kicking around these days. Trust me when I say your willingness to partake in this game of ours has made this one of the happiest, joyfullest moments of my life. I'd be most honored to see where this game between us goes but know that this is a lot more than just a game to me." He couldn't help but whisper in a most spellbound, dreamiest voice.

How he managed to devise such an articulate response in the face of this most unfathomable splendor and Saintliest, praiseworthiest exaltation was beyond even his most omniscient know-how, but his goldest tongue managed not to turn to lead and his almightiest word-hoard availed him most spectacularly. Nancy's pinkest body blush deepened, and Lukee thought the smile that followed was the mostest Aphrodisiacal he'd ever seen.

Nia, Darry, the Chieftain Herptile Goddess, and the shocking number of other pink haired Supreme Omnidonae Goddesses he was currently in an open relationship with were all very, very beautiful. But there was something truly special about Nancy in his own, admittedly biased opinion. Zeneptron OIC2 was a lucky ass bastard, and Inverse Junior hoped he'd be able to make both her and Aaarti happy enough in his most eternal bond brother's absence.

"I… I'm flattered Lukee, truly. You've been so, so good to me and Aaarti since Zene… passed, and we both wanted to reward you accordingly. I will still hold out hope that my most supertemporal Truelove will return to me but should he not I know he would want us both to move on. As Aaarti's other Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate, I wish I could say my love alone was enough to sustain her through that misfortune, but it wasn't sadly. She was too broken by his death to lean on me for strength. And that's where you came in; you stopped her from killing herself, you were always there for us, for me. Time and time again you lifted her up, kept us both fighting, and never, ever once gave up on us.

And you… you healed her during what was the darkest days and blackest nights of her entire existence. I… I… I can't thank you enough Lukee. So, on behalf of both myself and the memory of Zeneptron; I'm going to thank you the only way I know how, by giving you my blessing to love myself and Aaarti and be loved by us both in return. Wherever that may lead us down the road; consider me yours now and forever more." Nancy spoke in a heavy, uncharacteristically serious tone; her smile reaching her eyes despite the somberest undertone of her beautiful-sounding voice. She sounded just like Nia; their voices were 100 percent identical. Nancy's was definitely more musical though, more harmonious than his precious Nia. It was a small but noticeable difference, a distinction that set them apart from each other.

It took him a moment to process the most incalculable magnitude of her statement, but when he did, he offered her a smile back. The perverted beast that wanted to fuck her stupid took a backseat for now as he replied in earnest. "And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about that Nancy. We're going to find Zeneptron… together, and if it's in any way possible we're gonna bring him home together to. I know what we all saw that horrible day, but if anyone can survive a seemingly fatal blow delivered by my evil counterpart, Zeneptron can.

Like you, I don't believe he's gone. Though I won't deny his apparent demise has given me more connectedness with his IC2 Title within my repertoire than ever before. It's gotten to the point now where I'm drawing Omni IC2 levels of power just from his title alone, which makes me feel like I'm truly keeping his legacy and thus himself alive through me. Still, that doesn't mean I'm not planning on giving the bastard a piece of my mind for destroying Aaarti so completely by getting his ass flayed. Um… pardon the crudeness of that statement Nancy." He sweatdropped sheepishly at his admission but was delightedly surprised when Nancy giggled and even outright laughed melodiously as his words hit home.

"Are you kidding?! It feels wonderful to laugh, and I have you to thank for Aaarti's ability to feel joy and pleasure again." She took a step closer to him while saying this, a soul-searing look in her eyes as Junior found himself once again starstruck by the eternally loving glance.

"I guess since I caught you; then that means I'm free to do as I please with you. That is the name of the game after all, and you did agree to play it." He stated the obvious, more to convince himself that this was really happening than anything else.

Nancy took another step towards him, never once breaking eye contact. "Yes, and I am all too happy to adhere to the rules of the game. But first things first; I think you and I both know there's someone else out there in this house that you wish to seek and make love to even more, no?" She whispered saucily, and Inverse Sirluko Junior had to agree. He and Aaarti had some… unfinished business among other things. So much remained unsaid between them, and he was hoping this hide-and-seek game would provide the perfect excuse to lay it all out in the open as it were.

Maybe this time, his love confession wouldn't be rejected outright. In fact, he was quite confident it wouldn't be, so why did he still feel like he did the day he first confessed to her on his 16th birthday? He was never this nervous with any of the other gorgeous Goddesses in his open relationship… just Aaarti. She'd always held total and absolute power over him, and recently his feelings for her had ascended to a level that honestly made him rethink his lack of belief in an absolute form of omnipotence and infinity. He was literally past the point where he would've done anything and everything for her if she'd only asked… it was completely, utterly intoxicating… these feelings that even he couldn't quantify.

Nancy nodded in an omniscient manner and giggled to herself, starting to walk past him towards the bedroom door. He seemed to recover enough of his senses to realize she was walking out on him despite the terms of the game and managed to find his voice. "I'm pretty sure you're supposed to do whatever I want for today…" He reminded her, and she whirled around to face him with a seductive smile on her face; one that he could only dream of seeing before.

"I'll tell you what. If you manage to find me in this house again after you've finished with Aaarti then I'll let you do absolutely anything you want to me as long and as often as you want me to do it. I'll bind myself to you forever more, not just for today like the game requires~!" She whispered in his ear, making him shiver with delight as his Spectralon skin broke out in an endless series of goosebumps just from the sheer contact high her hot breath against his ear induced.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." He promised her, and Nancy looked like nothing in all the ZOF could've made her happier than to hear him say that. With that, she blew him a kiss and subsequently vanished in another whirl of speed. The door to the guest room shut behind her as he smiled and shook his head with amused exasperation. He'd definitely have his hands full with that cutie but having her in his open relationship would be more than worth any blue-balls-inducing flirtations she might've subjected him to from here on out.

For now, he acknowledged the fact that she was right. He needed to find Aaarti, and best friends forever or not; he was planning on milking this opportunity to finally have her as his like he'd always dreamed of. He'd wished for a relationship with Aaarti ever since the day they met what felt like ZOF life ages ago, and always thought she was the one girl he'd never be able to have that sort of relationship with. Now however, she was at least willing to let him fuck her out of her infinite minds. That in itself was way, way more than he ever dared to hope for with her in the past. If he played his cards right, he may finally be able to achieve the one desire he wanted most of all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As his powers that be would have it Aaarti just so happened to be the next girl he caught. Inverse Sirluko Junior found himself surprised by how difficult she'd made the chase for him compared to Nancy. Their game of cat and mouse ranged all throughout the house; to the point that Lukee was pretty sure he caught glimpses of some of the other girls at various intervals. But he never gave chase to any of them. He had his quarry on the run, and he would catch her no matter what it took. In a way, it had been a sort of test for him; to prove how single-minded and decisive he was where she was concerned. When it was Aaarti, it was like no one else mattered; like she was the only mystery worth solving, the only hunt worth being open season all year round. And he reveled in it, in her and the feelings she evoked inside him. His all-seeing vision tunneled every time she would walk into the room.

Aaarti's speed was impressive, shockingly so actually. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he had to kick it into high gear in order to hold a candle to her current running speed. There were times when he'd be right on her ass; just close enough to glimpse her determined, grit expression before she somehow pulled away from him again, drawing on Totalipotent energy reserves he didn't know she possessed. She was definitely not complacent with her training. She was almost as powerful as her mother now from what he could sense, and certainly was less inclined to hold back when playing keep away from him. And so, their game continued, and it dawned on him that she wasn't a mouse, she was another fucking cat. She was playing with him like the others, yes, but she didn't want to make it easy for him either. But as the saying went, the greater the struggle the sweeter the reward, and Junior wasn't about to let her get away from him.

He always knew she had the potential inside her to surpass most if not all of the other OIC2 Goddesses. She had the talent but lacked the experience; a disparity that was growing ever smaller the more she continued to step it up with her and her Pokémon's training regimens. He'd heard from the others about how she'd once fought his own evil counterpart to a standstill using her Supreme Duoblade as a dual wielding pair of swords, right after he himself had first vanished into the Gurren Lagann Omniverse. He also heard how she successfully created copies of herself while merged with Zeneptron and Nancy via a UBP Fusion during that battle, a nigh impossible feat even for their kind.

A part of him still couldn't believe she had accomplished that in his absence and wished he could've been there to see the look on his evil self's face when she did. But looking at her now as she played the most enticingly difficult game of hide and go seek tag with him, he'd ever partaken in; he could see how she might've been able to do something like that for the first time. Deciding to up the ante, his human form was immediately displaced by his Sulawesi Reticulated Python Lamia form; his upper body still matching that of his human guise, but his lower body that of a colossal python with a netlike patterning of scales.

His iridescence was legendary among his kind in this form, shimmering in an Ultra ZOF Cardinal set of colors in an UZOF Cardinal set of wavelengths of light. His scaled skin was infinitely beyond 100 percent frictionless; defying any and all mortal reference frames and concepts of texture and tactile contact as well as their understanding of epithelial tissue in all forms in both plants and animals.

Despite being limbless in his lower body, Junior wasn't slowed down in the slightest. If anything, his lower snake body slithered at blistering speeds no serpent- especially one of his sheer size- should've been able to move at. His velocity was even more infinite than that of his regular human form as his speed and power scaled exponentially more infinitely and he finally started to gain on his prey. His frictionless scales made it so he was gliding over the floor with a level of ease and effortlessness that no mortal reptile could hope to duplicate, and in mere minutes he was right on the laughing pinkette's ass again.

Finally, after one full hour in non-relativistic time of doing nothing but chase her all around his house; Sirluko Junior finally managed to overtake Aaarti. He quite literally had to throw himself forward and strike like the serpent he was; his momentum increasing so much in so small a time frame that he was literally a blur even from Aaarti's inertial reference frame, tackling her around her midsection and provoking an excitedly surprised squeal from her in the process.

His strike was so hard and fast that he was literally sent flying forwards and upwards with Aaarti in toe; having timed it so that their landing would be cushioned… not that they required a soft landing when they were wielders of the flawless indestructibility superpower. He and much of his lower body landed on top of her on a very large couch in a living room with a 2000-inch TV and a dimensionally transcendental interior. This allowed it to accommodate all of the video games, movies, and massively supersized furniture.

Lukee felt a hint of recognition towards the place but put it out of mind for now as he concentrated on keeping his closest friend pinned underneath him as she struggled playfully against him. He instantly broke out the heavy artillery by encircling her in the inexorable hold of several loops of his massive, reptilian lower body. Even as she struggled and fought against him her all-seeing, blazar eyes swept amorously over his form. His otherworldly iridescence in that form never failed to awe and dazzle her. His upper body laid on top of her as well; with only his body's coils standing between them.

"Okay, okay, you caught me! Ahahahahaha~!" Aaarti began to laugh uncontrollably when he tickled her sides with maximum prejudice; enjoying the way she squirmed underneath him far too much to be considered healthy. The scales of his lower body were actually vastly more sensitive than even his human form's skin; so, the feeling of her dress and her bare arms against his scutes was most indescribable. He held her in a death grip while his upper body's digits continued to poke and prod at her waist and her ribcage, squeezing her in his never-ending coils tighter and tighter until the PSI matched the event horizon of a collapsing Ultra ZOF Space. Aaarti was more than powerful enough to withstand the pressure he was exerting and blushed as pink as her hair as he held her in his unbreakable grasp.

"Pleassse… stop… Ahahahahaha~! Okay, you win, you win~!" She wheezed in surrender, her laugh almost identical to her mother's. Feeling incredibly bold, Junior took a chance as he angled his body in the perfect position to clasp and tickle her bared thigh with the pelvic spurs on either side of his cloacal vent, his sheathed hemipenis growing dangerously close to erect inside of it. Her blush deepened immeasurably, and her eyes suddenly widened as he foolishly opted to lock gazes with her.

The second their eyes met; Junior's Sovereign Tickle attack stopped cold. Her UZOF Mass blazar eyes, which had been so dull and lifelessly, soullessly grey back during the second ZOF Pokémon Tournament, had now regained nearly all of the brightliest, glitteriest Spectralon white they once had. And he couldn't express with words how proud he was of the inner strength she and Nancy displayed every single day. She was blushing like mad as well from what he'd just did; the pinkness of said blush matched and enhanced by her hair and her most rainbow-like diamond dust aura. He loved that recent cosmetic change on her part; knowing how she liked to change up some of her features every few years or so.

"Ha, talk about déjà vu." She suddenly commented, giving Lukee pause as he glanced questioningly at her. She grinned at him in a silly manner.

"Look around ya big dork! We've somehow ended up in the same living room we used for celebrating your 18th birthday all those years ago. Man, it feels like it's been forever." She sighed blissfully with nostalgia as Junior took a moment to look around and realized she was right. So that was why he felt the hint of recognition towards this place before; because this was the same exact living room, they had his birthday party in.

"Holy shit, you're right! Man, what are the odds this is the room we'd end up in?!" He exclaimed in a questioning manner.

"Based on some rudimentary probability calculations I just made; I'd say the odds would be one out of an infinite number, approximately." Aaarti giggled teasingly as a response as the both of them settled on the couch. She was enjoying being pinned and squeezed by Lukee more than she cared to admit and embarrassing as it was; that thing he did with those claws of his earlier felt incredible, and she wanted him to do it again.

"So much happened that day; so many relationships began, and so many lives were changed forever more. That was also the day I met Nia." He chuckled suddenly in fond remembrance.

"Do you regret anything about that day?" Aaarti suddenly asked him from inside his coils; adoring the way he held her inescapably in his embrace. Her question surprised him, but he answered her honestly all the same, shaking his head negatively.

"Nah, some of it was tough, yes, but if I had to do it all over again I would. What about you? Anything you'd change?" He wondered, curious about whether there was anything in particular she would've done differently. To his shock and delight, Aaarti blushed as pink as her hair once more, shyly avoiding his gaze.

"I… um… I would've changed only one thing." She murmured in an uncertain whisper, and he gently lifted her chin with his prehensile tail so that she was locking gazes with him again. An act that made her blush cover her whole body.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" He teased, unable to resist how superlatively cherubic and cutesiest she was being right now. Once again, it was clear that she inherited her legendary beauty and Infinite Moe Charm from Nancy.

"I… would've changed not adding you to my circle of lovers." She whispered, so quietly that only someone with his omni senses could've heard her. Junior's eyes bulged for but a second, before a most fathomlessly tenderest, lovingest smile overtook his face. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised that she would feel that way. Clearly, a part of her still felt somewhat bad for not reciprocating his feelings back then.

"That's funny, because I wouldn't have." He finally said, earning a look of true surprise from her as a result as she waited patiently for him to elaborate. Once again, he did not disappoint.

"I have to believe that things happened as they did for a reason, and if you had given me the relationship I wanted for us all the way back then I don't think I would've been able to handle it Aaarti. I needed my time and experience in the Gurren Lagann Omniverse, and everything else that's happened in order to become who I am now. Regardless of whether or not those things are good or bad. Our experiences shape us, and I don't think I would've been as good for you back then as I would be right now; so, in a way, it was a good thing you waited. If I was ever going to be worthwhile to place in your circle of Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mates; then I had to go through all of that in order to become the best version of myself possible." He concluded his heartfelt speech with an adoring smile as Aaarti found herself struck dumb by his words.

He was right. He was always fucking right. And infuriating though that may have been sometimes she knew it was also a huge boon during moments like this when she needed some reassurance from a friend. He made a valid point. He probably wouldn't have been as good for her back then as he would be here and now in the present day and age. She found herself gently reassured by his words and loved him all the more for finding a way to validate her decision back then not to be with him. The fact he not only understood her but wouldn't have changed a thing between them meant more to her than she knew how to express.

"Well, you definitely succeeded. You're a better man now than I ever could've foreseen, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done for me these past months. I would've committed suicide uncountably infinite times over if it were not for you stubbornly refusing to give up on me. And though there were times when I thought I hated you for it; the truth is that I could never truly hate you Lukee. I'll be honest, when Zeneptron died I honestly didn't know what reason I had to go on. Everything just felt so dull and soulless and my life lost any sense of worth it had. Food tasted like cardboard; Pokémon battles didn't give me the same thrill as before. Even sex with mom wasn't doing it for me. But you, my Pokémon, and Nancy reminded me that it was too soon to give into absolute despair and made sure I knew that I had plenty left to live for. That's why I… I…" She had to pause a moment as she became to choked up by her emotions to manage coherent speech, and Junior was amazed by how she could smile with so many tears in her blazar eyes.

"You never once gave up on me." She added in a whisper so tender and incurably omni-amorous that Sirluko Junior's inaccessible cardinal sets of golden, double infinity hearts all melted. He squeezed her tighter against him via his coils; the largest part of his lower body bigger around than her waist as about 10-meters worth of his reticulated python body laid sprawled out on the living room floor behind them. She was pulled as tight across him as he could currently manage, his most unfathomably frictionless scales matched by the smoothness of her own skin and her hair as he ran his fingers delicately through her individual tresses. They both shuddered from the intoxicating feeling of one another; their omni senses running wild with rapture as their mind-bogglingly glossed, immaculate bodies rubbed together.

"And I never will." He huskily replied at long last, before he leaned down all the way across her body and brought her into a small and gentle kiss; their entire existences generating UZOF mass pulsars that set the entire house, Wooconey, and all of the equally borderless Ouroboros Galaxy Filament throbbing. They pulled away and stared at each other longingly to process what just happened; then suddenly and without warning started devouring each other like there was no tomorrow.

She poured everything she had into the superheated makeout session; all of the loss, pain, regret, hatred, and love she'd felt both towards him and to everyone else. She gave him everything she had; all of her Ultra ZOF Cardinal hearts, souls, minds, and any and all bodies she could ever think to create for their mutual pleasure and infinite gratification. Her whole entire being as an OIC2 Supreme Omnidony was dedicated solely to him in those moments; content to let him have her in all of the ways he so desperately wanted for so long. After everything he'd given her these past years; it was the very least she could do for him in exchange, and she would be more than happy to do it too.

Their respective, UZOF Cardinal sets of double infinity hearts all beat in perfect sync with one another; a unified tempo that was mostest peerless with how perfectly they both matched. Even the other OIC2 Supreme Omnidonae couldn't recapture this level of harmonization, and it was through this exchange of smooches and all-consuming passion that they both realized early on a most interminably unconscious level that their bond was truly Eternal and Forever. Beyond all of the Eternal Bonding Tiers, beyond all concepts of Eternal Bond Mates. They didn't realize it yet, but theirs was a Bond without which, the entire OIC2 System and Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena themselves could never come to be.

"Hey," He whispered fondly in between kisses, grabbing her attention once again. "Never alone, always together~!" He added in a sing-song voice, starting their signature greeting for one another that they'd established from the moment they met. Aaarti smiled and proceeded to do her part.

"Aaarti and Lukee, bonded forever~!" She sang harmoniously in response. Luke arched an eyebrow at the slight change in phrasing of their little jingle but didn't say anything. Instead he beamed, as that change did a better job of encapsulating their new relationship than the older version did.

Her arms were pinned at her sides thanks to his lower body still squeezing her in an ever-tightening fashion; otherwise she would've laced her fingers through his as he continued to kiss her and play with her hair. Her eyes slid closed as every heart within her beyond infinite dimensional ribcage turned into molten plasma hot enough to create an UZOF-sized Kugelblitz in her chest. Oh fuck, the feel of him and his tactilely orgasmic scales as he put the squeeze on her body. The most matchless raw strength and the way he held her possessively in his coils, and the way he kissed her! It all felt way too good, and she wanted _more_! So much _more_! Her Eternal Bond with Zeneptron be damned, she needed this, needed her precious Lukee so badly!

She broke away from the kiss with a gasp of purest, most Aphrodisiacal elation, her chest heaving with the vastest force of her desires as she leaned up and angled her mouth close to his ear. "I love you Lukee, and I'll always love you. I think that, somehow… I always _have_ loved you; even before we met. And I want to bind myself to you forevermore." She whispered in a purest and tenderest tone; her voice harboring equal amounts of both sexual and romantic attraction towards him as he shuddered. His coils went slack in response to those words, and yet she never once thought of running away again. In fact, she missed the strength and infinitely frictionless texture of his lower body already and wanted more of it than she'd thus far seen or felt. She loved all of him, all of his forms and guises, and wanted him to know that as well. She wasn't planning on letting him sleep tonight until she had been taken by him in all of his favorite forms; all of the forms he'd no doubt fantasized about taking her in for as long as they'd known each other.

Lukee, meanwhile… had ascended to a level of Heaven endless layers above all concepts of seventh heaven; having only dreamed that he would hear Aaarti say those wonderful, wonderful words! Finally, after coming down from his highest high ever; he gave a literal whoop of glee as he slithered around the FNE Gap at speeds even faster than Aaarti could follow. He glided all over the ZOF, the HG Realm, and the Ultra ZOF Spaces he'd had a hand in creating while doing his most eagerly awaited victory laps ever, and Aaarti lay there on the couch watching him fly around the whole of reality with a dopiest, slaphappiest, most lovestruck smile on her face. He damn well deserved any and all of the happiness he could come by and she was planning on giving him all the Unquantifiable Love she had.

She giggled when he _warped_ onto the couch with her and once more pulled her close; throwing a coil around her flawless, shapely legs and another around her arms which he once again pinned to her sides. He gently laid her down across the massively oversized couch as his upper body laid atop her as well. Aaarti sighed with contentedness upon feeling his scales and lower body around her once more; the texturally overloading sensation of her legs and arms matched only by the non-human portion of his body.

She shuddered when he leaned down close enough to whisper in her ear. "I love you too Aaarti, and I… I want to show you how much; if you'll let me." He murmured softly, and she met his gaze; a tender look about her as she leaned upwards and met his lips once more in a gentle kiss.

"I would be honored." She said with a brightliest smile enough to put the most Sovereign Dazzling Gleam to shame; a smile even her mother would be impressed by. His hearts ticked much faster at the sight of her.

"How much do you love me?" He asked her curious, and she didn't even hesitate.

"More than everyone and everything." Her voice was so soft, impossibly so, and her words came so effortlessly.

"Truly?" He continued, a surprised look on his face when she nodded, once again not hesitating to do so. "Even… Nancy… and Zeneptron?" He hesitantly pressed, curious about how far the boundless limitations of their relationship went.

Aaarti hesitated for the first time, but only for a little bit. When she answered, her nod of affirmation left him truly, properly floored. "I… I do… even them. I still hate to admit it, even now… but there's just something about us Lukee; something that goes beyond Eternal Bond Mates and all the Eternal Bonding Tiers. Thank you, thank you so much." She whispered reverently.

Lukee hummed in confusion. "For?"

Aaarti would've elbowed him in the shoulder if her arms weren't pinned at her sides. "Thank you for letting me touch your life. When you first disappeared into the Gurren Lagann universe and I was worried sick about whether or not you'd ever come back; Appaneesty told me you're not just an OIC2 Supreme Omnidony. You're the greatest, almightiest of our kind to ever walk the ZOF.

I can't say as I doubt him at this point; you're the most amazing and unique being I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. If someone had told me of your existence before I met, you; I admit I would've thought them mad. Great things are in store for you… Sirluko Junior, I can tell. But I'm so honored to have played a part, no matter how big or small. Do try to remember us, kay; even as your journey grows ever more resplendent and ethereal." She blushed quite possibly the deepest shade of magenta he'd ever seen as she whispered these words, and Lukee froze.

There was only one other time she'd addressed him by his proper name before; when he first came back home to his people from the Gurren Lagann Universe and she'd greeted him she'd called him by that name then as well. Back then, she'd said it out of equal parts anger, heartache, and joy at seeing him again. This time, however, she didn't say his name in the same manner others had done when referring to his Herptile Anti-God self; with immeasurable, divine hatred, or the anger she'd harbored the last time she'd called him by it. She said it with the same love, adoration, and worshipfulness she'd always harbored for him and him alone; the same as when she used his infamous, affectionate pet name.

Hearing her call, him by that name gave him hope that maybe one day people wouldn't connect his legacy to that of his evil self's. She taught him how to have faith in his ability to offset the evil typically represented by his primary IC2 title. She reminded him that he could completely change and redefine the legacy tied to that name. And she filled his heart with such warmth, love, and self-acceptance that he couldn't properly form the words to encapsulate everything he felt in those moments. He'd never forget this moment; for it was without a doubt the nicest, most eloquent thing anyone had ever said to him.

"Aaarti, I… I don't know what to say. You honor me, truly… more than I ever thought it possible for one person to do so. With you by my side, I feel like I can actually achieve my ultimate goal of growing strong enough to one day become the source of the Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena and the OIC2 System. And me, forget you?! Never!" Lukee paused a moment to measure his next words very carefully. He flashed back to the time he'd spent in the Herptile God Realm's distant past as well as the realization he had while trapped in Inverse Appaneesty's personalized Anti ZOF Space, and the subsequent speech he gave to Double-A after escaping.

"I'll be honest; I've never liked dealing in absolutes, but I can't deny that I'm ultimately an aspiring God as much as the rest of our race. As the so called greatest OIC2 SO to ever live; I've spent eternities imagining the biggest power, then a bigger one after that, repeating this cyclic loop until I finally decided in axiomatic logic that there's a figure that perfectly represents any and all arguments of power. Then I went beyond that infinitely. I've even established neoteric, completely unprecedented scales and levels to address the ineffable concepts along the way, but in time I surpassed those to.

Eventually, it got to the point that I realized something; eternal damnation awaited me, somewhere at the impossible end. For the first time, I appreciated the full magnitude of what it means to be an OIC2 Supreme Omnidony; that in my ceaseless pursuits of Indeterminacy I never even started in the first place. It's humbling to think about, isn't it Aaarti? No matter how Totalipotent we become our power will never truly reach an absolute value. And maybe that's a good thing; because the way I figure it, the day I truly become supremely All-Powerful is the day I'll have nothing left to aspire towards." He eloquently spoke, Aaarti hanging on his every word from within his coils.

"Still, that perfectest, most total, supremest Omnipotence is unattainable is no excuse not to strive for it I daresay. And regardless of whether or not the rumors about me being the Almightiest of our kind are true; my evil Counterpart still needs to be stopped."

"I couldn't agree more Sirluko Junior. And between you and me I fully believe in the genuineness of these aforesaid conjectures and am willing to testify to their authenticity if need be, even if some such as yourself consider them dubious at best." Aaarti whispered in a goldest tongued display of utterance, resplendence and warm, fuzzy feelings surging through her entire being as Lukee's own eloquent words from before sunk in.

"Better be careful there Aaarti; I might start to fall in love with how you say my true name." He teased in a lewdest tone; appreciating that she placed him in such high esteem as well. He could definitely get used to hearing his birthname if she kept saying it like she was.

In an instant, they were kissing once more, and he held her as tightly as he could now. The feel of her every individual movement as she squirmed slightly beneath his two loops of coils felt incredible on his scales. Her most Stygian vantablack dress had ridden up slightly during the gyrations their kissing had created, and he caught a glimpse of her pink lace panties as she blushed once more.

"Hey, um, do you think you could… tickle me with those claws again? That felt really good before." She suddenly, shyly requested of him. Lukee's eyebrow arched, surprised by her question, before a loving smile replaced the intrigue and he nodded acquiescently.

"Yeah, of course." He stammered, equally as embarrassed. He'd never been this shy with any of the other, many lovers he'd had over the years… just Aaarti. He inwardly shook his head at himself. It would be goofy smiles and racing pulses from here on out, he just knew it. Somehow, Aaarti had the innate ability to make him feel the heady euphoria associated with first love but magnified to a level beyond all concepts of infinity. But then, he supposed, she _was_ his first love.

Aaarti moaned as he angled the part of his body where human became reticulated python down towards her exposed upper thigh and clasped her shapely leg with the spurs on either side of his cloacal vent, moving his coil around her legs further downwards to grant himself better access. She giggled and cried out in pleasure at the same time as he tickled her; an omni-hued blush overtaking his entire naked body as he could literally smell her arousal and see the dampness of her pink lace panties.

The scent of her was utterly intoxicating, and her pheromones held absolute power over him; to a degree he would've found truly frightening if he didn't trust her absolutely as well. As he pleasured her and tickled her thigh with his spurs; she wished she could reach down to stroke his sheathed duo cocks in return. But her hands were currently pinned along with her arms and his dicks were still locked inside the vent. She could've used her powers to overcome these obstacles but found herself enjoying his ministrations far, far too much to bother for right now.

In the next instant, Aaarti's clothes vanished into thin air as she found herself bare before him; their naked bodies pressed together as Lukee offered her an omni-adoring smile and moved his tickling spurs further up. She could now feel his scales rubbing all over her upper body as well as her lower, and it felt _indescribable_! Her blazar eyes practically popped out of their sockets as he started tickling either side of her perfectest hourglass waist, a spot he knew was her most ticklish area due to the infinite number of nerve endings there giving her a level of sensitivity way beyond that of any and all humans.

She screamed in absolute rapture the second he changed spots, her pinkest pussy lips squirting infinite shots of female ejaculatory fluid all over his half-reptilian body as his spurs attacked one of her most sensitive areas. Her equally-as-pink nipples erected to the point that they could instantly slice through a galaxy filament made entirely of elements rated as infinite on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness. Her chest heaved and her endless, golden, double infinity hearts all drummed thunderously in her chest.

Damn, so she was a screamer _AND_ a squirter. Lukee couldn't have been more turned on by this realization even if he'd written the script to his own fanfiction story. Easing up on the tickling for a minute, he took a moment to run his hands over every dip, curve, and contour of her body, loosening his two coils around her in order to have proper access. He committed absolutely everything to his forever memory as he shuddered and gasped just from the feeling of being able to finally touch her in this manner. Aaarti blushed heatedly as she shyly met his eyes, before she heaved and arched her upper body forward as his hands roamed her breasts; a cry of elation escaping her quivering, full, ultra-pink lips as he did so.

Seeing the neurons firing at adimensional speeds through her body as well as the UZOF Cardinal sets of pleasure receptors inside her using his all-seeing eyes; Lukee's own insides twerked and twisted into eternal love knots as he began to suckle on her right breast. His prehensile, infinitely frictionless tail snaked itself through their entangled bodies and proceeded to wrap her around her left boob before rhythmically squeezing and applying pressure off and on.

"Ughhhhh, fuck, that…. Mahhhh~!" She cried out in an unintelligible singsong; most rainbow-colored diamond tears of absolutest, completest joy cascading down her mostest indefectible, beautiful face as he reveled in the taste of her impossibly smooth flesh globe. Her areolas and nipple buds were every bit as ultra-pink as her hair, and he briefly fantasized about her using those same buds to tickle his hemipenis into a double orgasm. He was definitely planning on reenacting that fantasy eventually but for now he focused on enjoying the way she tasted.

Like many of the other Supreme Omnidonae; she tasted far too good to ever be considered mortal or human. But her flavor in particular had instantly become Lukee's second favorite the moment he first locked lips with her back at the second ZOF Pokémon Tournament. Hers was a combination of flavors like the berries that grew on Wooconey only most illimitably sweetest, sourest, tartest, lemoniest, et cetera than even his home planet could offer. And considering Wooconey was known for its ability to produce some of the Godliest foods with an intensity and flavor that would reduce any mortal to ash that was truly saying something.

The only one of his UBP Eternal Bond Mates he'd had in his mouth who tasted better than Aaarti so far was Nia, but he wouldn't have had Aaarti change a damn thing about her even if she tasted the worst out of all his Eternal Bond Mates. He undulated and swirled his tongue sensually around her erect nipple, before he growled and gave it a frisky love bite. Aaarti's scream pierced the heavens more thoroughly than Simon's drill could've ever hoped to, and he grinned with her nipple between his teeth while the tip of his tail flicked at her other nub. Now that his coils were loosened, Aaarti was able to find his erect hemipenis using her right hand, and his eyes popped open as she started to stroke one of them with a maddening spiral every time, she reached the tip.

"Dammit Aaarti, I wasn't done yet." He whined, before he shuddered and gasped upon feeling her speed up.

"Too bad~! I'm not about to be the only one being pleasured." Aaarti giggled by way of response as Lukee saw every omni-chromatic star in the HG UZOF painting his vision. Lukee attempted to focus on suckling Aaarti's breasts some more but was a little preoccupied with having the time of his life as she alternated between lovingly caressing his right dick, and then his left; keeping him on his toes and promising to edge him into pre-orgasmic oblivion.

"Gahh! Uggh, dammit Aaarti~! That feels really good!" He hissed with rapture as his dicks both began to throb and pulsate just from the sheer ecstasy that came from having the love of his forever touch him willingly in such a manner. He responded in kind by once more suckling and kneading her breasts with his mouth and reticulated python tail respectively.

"So, does what you're doing!" She managed to respond coherently in between her screams; the power of her utterances of elation rattling the entire house at its trans omni dimensional core. She started to rub him faster as a response, her hands barely fitting around the base of either of his dicks due to them being so big. But she managed to wrap her thumb and middle finger all the way around it at least as she slid her digits effortlessly up and down him. Lukee's coils went boneless under her ministrations as she stifled her screams; attempting to focus on making him cum by her own hands, mouth and pussy both watering at the prospect of tasting him for the first time.

"Ohhh~! Fuck! I'm gonna…. UGHHHH~!" Lukee's entire body arched involuntarily, his mouth moving away from her breast as his entire lower body went from boneless too rigid in a heartbeat. His dicks began pulsating Ultra ZOF Cardinals per Planck instant and a literal Kugelblitz of absolutest heat surged through his loins as his cocks' power pole extended to 37-feet-long each like an actual pair of Gigantophis and _exploded_ , pushing Aaarti along on the couch as they grew.

The best-looking, loveliest pinkette squealed excitedly as she was suddenly sprayed all over by two sets of fire hoses; shocked and delighted by how ice-cold it was. Each one of his cocks unloaded literally infinite cum shots all over her entire body, in her hair, and all over the dimensionally engineered living room, creating a massive flood of sticky, thick, sludgy seed that poured out into the house beyond.

While his body was overcome by the paroxysms that shook him all the way to the core; his boundless inner worlds trembled as the resultant orgasmic high caused his minds and dreamscapes to extend outwards from his body and fly to the farthest reaches of the Forever Never Ever Gap. His spiritual selves soared through the expanse of emptiness at speeds that made the Chromo Speedster randomly sneeze in another sector of the ZOF, never knowing that his record-setting velocities amongst the Supreme Omnidonae were just broken. The Totalipresent thrill ride of his high accompanied by the orgasmic convulsions rippling through his corporeal body was without a doubt the best damn sensation he ever felt.

" _I FUCKING LOVE YOU AAARTI_ ~!" His declaration of love echoed pervasively throughout the whole of the Gap; the words of his proclamation forever etched on the far reaches of it as well as on every single one of his double infinity hearts. She was his, now and forever, and he was never, ever letting her go!

He snapped back into his body like a rubber band just as he was finished coming down from his orgasmic high.

"I… um… abuhhh…" He muttered unintelligibly; his almightiest lexicon having deserted him along with most of the power in all of his brains as he sat there in a most glorious post-orgasmic stupor. He stared in a glassiest way at Aaarti as though he were gazing into truest infinity postmortem, though she knew he was very much alive and giggled at the goofy sight of him. Upon tasting his cum all over her body for the first time; her eyes widened, and her taste buds exploded with happiness. He tasted exactly like the sweetest, sugariest, most ambrosial Castelia Cone milkshake, the kind her mother and father would take her out for in Castelia City when she was still a child.

It was so cold it burned her throat at minus Ultra ZOF Cardinal degrees kelvin and sweeter by far than anything her inhumanly broad pallet had ever sampled. It would've killed any human and even some of the OIC2 Supreme Omnidonae if he didn't tone it down for their sakes. She could take it at full force though, and fuck damn what an amazing taste and pleasantly unexpected chill! The fact it was even colder and sweeter than her precious daddy's spearmint-flavored cum cum was not lost on her, and she was aware now that Lukee's had become her new favorite drink even compared with Nancy or Zeneptron. She would never be able to get enough of it.

She eagerly started lapping up some more; getting all she could off her naked body and from her hair while using her powers to summon the rest of it that had flooded the entire living room and adjacent hall. She was not letting a single spurt of his seed go to waste, and she made sure to feast herself on all of it while Lukee basked in the afterglow of the orgasm she brought him to. For the next relativistic eternity she sucked back every last drop; drinking it through her mouth with reckless abandon as it poured ceaselessly down her throat, surprised beyond belief when she actually had to stop a couple of times to nurse the worst case of brain freeze she'd ever had.

She _never_ got brain freeze; especially considering how frequently she and her Rayquaza battled against her daddy Zeneptron who was one of the ultimate Grandmasters of ice amongst their kind. It just wasn't feasible for most of her Pantheon to do that to her. Given the extensive training she put her Rayquaza through to help it better withstand infinite times super effective, Sovereign Frost Breath attacks she knew he was also highly tolerant to any and all Ice-type attacks compared to the rest of his species. But Lukee's did affect her, once more reinforcing the notion that he was the greatest of their kind ever to walk the ZOF and by extension the FNE Gap; however tentative he was to openly admit it. She couldn't wait to see more of what he'd be capable of both as an OIC2 Supreme Omnidony and an OIC2 Tier Pokémon Trainer.

She managed to drink all of his spunk, her meta infinite dimensional interior making it so that doing so was a trivial task even. She smacked her lips and ' _mmed_ ' with jolliest, sunniest glee. She was most quenchless now that she'd had her first taste, unslakable and irrepressibly hungry for more and completely addicted to him and the monomania he made her feel. She felt like she could truly drown in the most fathomless, chasmic depths of her love and lust for him during these moments of unrepentant carnal passion and desire, and she didn't give Lukee a chance to fully recover before she suddenly spun them around so that she was laying on top of him instead.

His dicks were still hard but no longer flagging at 30-feet or more. Seeing his eyes widen slightly as she slid herself down the length of his reptilian body to gain proper access to his manhood 1 and 2, Aaarti offered him a most infinitely adorable, cherubic, cutesiest smile. One who's sheerest innocence clashed very nicely with the not-so-virtuous sexual favor she was about to grant him.

"Aaarti! What are you… ah shit!" He groaned in superlative rhapsody, having just come out of his orgasm-induced mini-coma only to once more feel unrelenting pleasure bombard his system when Aaarti sandwiched both his 14-inch cocks together using her hands and managed to take the pair of them in her mouth together. Such a feat was accomplished via dimensionally engineering her mouth's interior with but a thought; expanding it just enough that she could fit both of his penises inside her without issue while still being able to suction him with equal PSI to an UZOF mass black hole.

She worked her way slowly and methodically to the base; compressing her throat muscles around him as he reached the back of her throat. Slurping eagerly at the taste of his dicks, which were the muskiest, meatiest-tasting pair of manhoods she ever had the pleasure of sucking, Aaarti ecstatically started bobbing her head up and down them at the speed of light. She made sure to hold her hands gently along the base so that she could keep them sandwiched together.

"Shit! Goddammit, that feels good! You feel amazing Aaarti!" He hissed loudly enough to once again rattle the entire house, wanting to pleasure his BFF in return but enjoying himself far too much to muster any amount of concentration. If Aaarti wanted to shower him with sexual pleasure first, then he wasn't going to try to stop her. He'd get his opportunity to please her in return eventually; so, for now, he was perfectly happy letting her have her fun, and fuck what an amazing double blowjob she was giving him.

' _Ohh, I'm so happy you like it Lukee_!' She sweet-talked him telepathically in between infinitely rapid suckles as he shuddered and gasped while his whole lower body twitched involuntarily. Lukee didn't dare close his eyes; wanting to commit the ultra-sexy image of his best friend sucking off both his dicks in tandem to the long-term memories of every one of his brains. Her cheeks bloated slightly from how intrusive his size was, and she coated him with purest, most aphrodisiacal saliva as she worked her way up and down the length of his shafts as though she were bobbing for Sovereign Golden Apples from the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Universe.

If Lukee had any toes right now, they'd definitely be curling. As it was, his entire serpent lower body spasmed and twitched as his dicks began to throb harder in her mouth. Dammit, he was already close to the finish line yet again. His usual impressive stamina met its match in Aaarti's unbelievably refined oral skills. She seemed almost preprogrammed on how best to maximize his sexual pleasure like no blowjob had ever done before.

She somehow instinctively knew how hard to suction her mouth, how infinitely fast to bob her head, when to deepthroat him all the way to the base and when to focus on suckling the tip of his dick alone. When to pull him out of her mouth and lick him with the infinitely frictionless underside of her pinkest tongue instead. And when exactly was the optimal time to rub the equally superfluid insides of her cheeks with his cockhead rather than deepthroating him. With just one blowjob, she was already starting to show him pleasures beyond his wildest, dreamiest meta lucid dreams, pleasures he never could've fathomed before.

She was good, _too_ good; he barely had time to revel in and savor the literal dream-come-true of her sucking him off before she was once again bringing him swiftly and unalterably towards his end. It was common knowledge that every aspect of a Supreme Omnidony's existence was scaled every bit as infinitely as their powers; hence why OIC2 Counterparts like Appaneesty and the three Chieftain Herptile Goddesses had such legendary stamina, sex drives, and active sex lives. Aaarti clearly not only had an extremely active sex life with her mother and father, but she had the oral skills to match her current infinite power-levels, and he was the lucky bastard who got to be on the receiving end of said skills.

His hemipenis was beginning to pulsate much harder now as every testicle inside his body began to clench in anticipation. Aaarti sensed this as well, and promptly pulled her mouth off of him with a resounding _smack_ of her lips. Just when Lukee was about to whine in protest at the sudden loss of hot, wet suctioning power around his manhoods; Aaarti sandwiched them between her massive, triple-d cup breasts instead, grinding them up and down him while her mouth worked his dick heads like a champ.

Lukee laid his head down on the couch with a sigh of bliss; his iridescent reticulated python lower half snaking itself around Aaarti's thigh as his prehensile tail tip probed and tickled at her entrance. Aaarti cut off from her combination titty-fuck and blowjob with a surprised gasp; eyes widening at his antics as she bit her lower lip, trying to repress her overwhelming urge to cry out in wanton desire for him.

Her vagina pulsed blessedly in response to finally getting some attention; eagerly soaking him with her honey pot honey. Jesus, he was really fucking good at that! She didn't let herself stay distracted by his God tier tail-fucking for long as she went back down on him, mewling with rapture occasionally as Lukee's reptilian tail penetrated her in place of one of his dicks.

"Ughhhh, fuck~! That feels SOOOO GOOOOOD~!" Aaarti screamed in between taking mouthfuls of his cock, before she went right back to suckling him and swirling the underside of her tongue over the tips of both his dicks. Her massive boobs were grinding sensually up and down either side of his double-shaft sandwich; the infinitely frictionless texture of her skin and velvety tongue driving him wild with sheerest tactile high as his fist contacted with the couch above his head, smashing a hole right through it and the wall behind it. Her hottest, berry-tasting love juices coated his equally as sensitive tail tip; making it as though he were fucking her with three dicks now instead of two or one. Before he could even register just how close he was to ejaculating again, his dicks gave one final, unrestrained shudder before they promptly exploded in Aaarti's unquenchably parched mouth.

Aaarti's mouth became a mostest inescapable singularity as she attempted her very best to drain him dry of his most ambrosial, yummiest seed, chugging and guzzling the infinite cum shots worth of milkshake-flavored baby batter like the ZOF's thirstiest, whoriest woman lost for eternities underneath the ZOF's aridest, droughtiest desert. The fact she needed to stop a few times to nurse a killer brain freeze gave Lukee's dicks a chance to spray her all over her sexy body like a pair of firehoses; something they both relished immensely as the 5th Chieftain Herptile God was bombarded by a perpetual orgasmic oblivion that lasted an eternity.

Aaarti laughed with excitement and merriment as the refreshingly freezing-cold, ice cream cum blasted her all over. His tail continued to fuck Aaarti's pussy at ever-increasing speeds, resulting in yet more need for her to break away from his orgasming cocks as he continued to find her sweet spots over and over again.

Unrelenting, pure pleasure like few fuck's he'd ever had surged through every nerve ending and pleasure receptor in his body as his coils tightened around Aaarti like a lifeline, and considering he had Ultra ZOF Cardinal sets of every system in his anatomy that was truly saying something. After the first relativistic eternity, his dicks had spasmed and orgasmed so many times they actually ached. His UZOF Cardinal sets of balls, which were inside his body as opposed to out thanks to his reptilian composition, were caught in that beautiful nexus point where pleasure intersected with pain, and it rode the very edge of sensation for him.

His brains felt like they were melting through the rest of his body, and his whole boundless inner world spun endless degrees off its axis, catapulting his minds, hearts, and souls beyond the FNE Gap into a version of Heaven with absolutely infinite layers. He gazed upon a Paradise and permanent Nirvana state unlike any other; one beyond even his boundless reference frame. But he was unable to truly take it all in or comprehend its majesty and splendor. In an instant the moment was lost as he snapped back inside of his single form once more; coming down off his orgasmic high just as Aaarti's own screams of completion pierced his ears and his waggling tail was suddenly encompassed in a death grip by her contracting womanhood.

Aaarti screamed as her state of orgasmic completion mirrored Lukee's; having never released so many consecutive ejaculations in one load before being tail-fucked by him, not even when Zeneptron plowed her G-Spot at his best. Her stomach clenched and her whole body pulsed with rippling orgasms that would've easily killed any mortal and generated infinite amounts of seismic energy across the entire, never-ending surface of Wooconey.

Like her newest Eternal Bond Mate- for Aaarti could no longer refer to him as merely her BFF anymore- she spiritually ascended and bared witness to that same incomprehensible version of Paradise, or whatever this curious space that resided beyond the FNE Gap itself was. She didn't know how long it took her to come back down from her high, but when she did she was rendered a gasping, wheezing, breathless, panting mess much the same as Lukee.

"Whoa~!" Was all she could manage.

"Yeah!" Was his equally inarticulate follow-up response; the two of them rendered utterly breathless despite their otherwise limitless lung capacity. Said breathlessness was temporary though, and within seconds they were exchanging equivalently lustful, glazed looks with one another. She was a woman starved; utterly unquenchable and desperate to continue no matter how many times they released infinite sets of cum shots. To hell with anymore foreplay or non-penetration; Aaarti needed him inside of her _now_!

Lukee barely had time to register the fact that Aaarti was adjusting her position ever so slightly before his world once again spun endless degrees off its axis. Holy shit… the feeling of her womanhood as she speared herself on his two dicks was absolutely heavenly. The hot, wet canal squeezed him tightly as he double-penetrated her; one of his dicks nailing her primary g-spot along the lining of where her bladder would be in a normal human woman's body but was instead the lining of an unknown organ that contained Ultra ZOF Cardinal sets of Ultra ZOF Cardinal nerve endings and pleasure receptors. His other dick went for a much deeper penetration within her womb; a spot that had just as many nerve endings and pleasure receptors as her g-spot, in fact. To say Aaarti was in absolute bliss at having two of her most sensitive sweet spots so gloriously stimulated would've been a vast understatement.

She cried tears of absolute joy as she screamed, and within seconds began to grind against his twin cocks for all she was worth as their bodies slapped together with ceaseless abandon; the resulting collision of pelvises generating yet more seismic tremors throughout Wooconey. Lukee's entire body tensed with pleasure as his best friend all-too-happily bounced repeatedly on both his cocks; somehow managing to hit the same two spots with each penis every time without fail. Every time he thought they'd reached the absolute pinnacle of passion and pleasure she proved him wrong. She felt absolutely amazing; the pleasure of her mouth on him was _nothing_ , _**NOTHING**_ compared to this!

Wet _plaps_ resounded throughout the entirety of their house, their _home_ , and their passion and love for each other was so inconceivable that it was beginning to have an effect on the rest of the ZOF. Couples all across Wooconey and the worlds beyond it felt closer to one another in those moments than ever before, soulmates were able to bring each other to new heights of passion during this intimate interval, and every couple in trans-omni-fictional history that had ever been shipped together got swept up in the connection these two shared during these hearts-melting, souls-searing lovemaking sessions. It was impossible for either of them to tell where one ended and the other began.

Over in other sectors of the ZOF and the FNE Gap beyond; even the other Supreme Omnidonae and Omnidonae Tiers were feeling the love. Merlin IC felt the inexplicable urge to cuddle more closely to his version of Luna Lovegood, Gabrielle Delacour, Sakura Avalon, and Lily Luna Potter that night than in nights prior. Thomas Infinity's decision to keep Serena 9BI at arm's length during his journey throughout the Ultra-Verse was utterly dashed in the 9B6 Universe as the two of them couldn't help but reconnect with one another despite his best efforts. Despite Arceus 9B6 doing his damndest to delay his Omega Omnisphere Champion's Eternal Bond with the Blue Mew known as Myra; those hopes were dashed as well as not only did Ash meet and connect with Amber and Serena like the Alpha Pokémon hoped, but he also reunited with the human-disguised Mew years earlier than the Omni-Chronal Continuum originally intended.

In the HG Realm's past, Serena McIntyre's love and lust for Appaneesty was able to win out and she was able to rise above her earthly, human way of thinking to be with him alongside Misty Sabe and Viola Pennington despite humanity's cultural taboos against incest and open relationships. Misty herself was so in love with Appaneesty during the events of the fourth Herptile God Series that she couldn't have kept him, and Viola separated from one another even if she tried. And her willingness to separate from Viola and for the two of them to share Appaneesty was at least partially spurred on by Lukee and Aaarti's actions as well.

Alterations and absolute love inducements like this occurred throughout the entire ZOF; strengthening the foundations of every relationship between every Omnidony and their respective Eternal Bond Mates beyond imagining, allowing them to overcome whatever personal issues they had going on at the time to be with their beloveds. Not that most of these Entities were aware of Lukee and Aaarti being the sole contributing factor that reawakened and invigorated their ability to love and to be loved.

"Ohh Lukee~! I love you so, so much~! More, give me _**MORRRRRE**_ ~!" Aaarti exclaimed in purest elation, her words punctuated by more wet slapping sounds and warming his Ultra ZOF Cardinal sets of souls right to their very cores. They were finally one, one complete Entity but with a sense of individuality from one another. Lukee was the happiest he'd ever been. His evil Self could've wiped out the entire OIC2 System and the FNE Gap itself, and he wouldn't have cared.

"Me too! I love you!" He managed with a groan of absolute ecstasy, ecstasy that Aaarti knew she had caused. She continued to thrust up and down on his two dicks, her body and muscles gyrating at warp infinite speeds as she felt the familiar tightening of her belly and vaginal walls. She was close, and she could feel his dicks convulsing heavily inside of her; indicating he was close as well.

"Cum with me babe~!" Lukee whispered huskily into her ear, rearing up off the couch and continuing to meet her thrusts halfway whilst elevated in midair… using the sheer strength of his reticulated python lower body to rise up off the ground with her. ' _Babe_?!' She repeated in a wild, inward mantra, having never been called that before but finding that she loved it when it was Lukee calling her it. Thanks to his absolute physical strength; he and Aaarti might as well have been completely weightless and holding their position was itself a completely effortless feat on his end. Lukee started ramming into her as hard and as fast as he could, becoming a blur of motion as he absolutely destroyed her g-spot and womb simultaneously. His double-penetration elicited ear-piercing shrieks from her that set the boundless, borderless Ouroboros Galaxy Filament vibrating in perfect concurrency with their every gyration.

"Ugh, Lukee~! Mahh~! Fuck, fuck, fuck~~~!" Aaarti continued to screech all manner of indecipherable cadences like a wailing banshee to try and properly express what he was making her feel right now, but it all came out garbled and utterly beyond any means of translation. Lukee wasn't faring much better; his balls were all clenching so tightly it was borderline painful, and his dicks were throbbing ceaselessly as he continued to drill a hole inside her that was more depthless than Zeneptron or Simon or anyone else could ever hope to match. His lower snake body shook uncontrollably as her vagina sucked him inside her, becoming a truly inescapable singularity.

"My dick is the drill that will pierce the highest heavens~!" He proclaimed in purest, mistiest, most phantasmagorical delirium before he could think to filter his words, but Aaarti didn't even seem to notice or care. Within seconds, the both of them were shrieking as Aaarti's pussy clamped down harder on his dicks than any pussy had ever gripped him before in all his countless years. She started climaxing all over him… her walls clenching and unclenching most unceasingly as innumerable shots of female ejaculatory fluid sprayed out around his dick and spilled out onto the floor beneath them where he still managed to hold their aloft, midair position.

Upon being clamped down on by her impossibly warm, wet, and currently orgasming cunt; Lukee felt his own end reach him and saw every star in the Ouroboros Galaxy Filament coalesce into a singularity in his vision as his UZOF Cardinal sets of balls all exploded like a fucking bee and he was very much certain the orgasm that followed had just killed him. Excruciating, death-inducing agony met unrelenting pleasure as inaccessible cardinal sets of infinite cum shots fired out of his two penises like the brightest of UZOF-sized quasar jets; setting a new record amongst his Pantheon for the most shots of ejaculatory fluid blasted in a single load.

Rope after rope after rope of thick, sludgy, milkshake flavored cum blasted from his hemipenis; along with a gelatinous substance that formed a mating plug within Aaarti's womanhood, forever keeping her from being inseminated by anyone other than him if he so desired. The cum was so cold it burned her, and the mating plug felt like the ZOF's most potent Vaseline and aphrodisiac rolled into one; so, the end result was Aaarti climaxing the most all-powerfully she'd ever done.

She went as limp as a noddle in his arms as he continued to hold her aloft in the air without conscious thought; the both of them lost in an endless ocean of mind-numbing, soul-searing euphoria as they both continued to cum. Neither of them was aware of how much time had passed, nor could they remember anything other than how good they were making each other feel right now. The both of them remained locked like that for what seemed an eternity; joined at their nether regions in a similar manner to a mated pair of dogs as Lukee unloaded absolutely everything he had inside of her.

A blue whale could release 400 gallons of ejaculatory fluid in a single load but compared to Lukee that amount might as well have been nonexistent. It was a damn good thing Aaarti was infinitely bigger on the inside than out. Her belly even started to bloat slightly despite her dimensionally engineered interior; making it look as though he got her pregnant. A feral part of Lukee's minds hoped he _did_ get her pregnant, but he knew there would be plenty of time for them to start a family after the war.

"Uggh, fuck! Hoh, Goddammit!" Lukee roared with equal parts pain and pleasure; his exploded testicles already respawning inside of him thankfully, but damn did that ever feel good! It hurt like hell, in fact it hurt almost as much as any blast from the Anti ZOF did, but it felt so good! He'd never cum so hard or so many times in a row in his life, and he could tell Aaarti was thinking along the same lines!

Finally, after what felt like forever, their ceaseless orgasms calmed down enough for them to pull away from each other; gasping for breath as they fell down and collapsed on the couch below them, making it spring slightly from the added weight. They were gonna need a bit of a breather that time as they basked in the glow of their post-orgasmic wonderment. Aaarti's belly was still bloated, and their combined love juices flooded the living room before spilling out into the adjacent series of hallways; the both of them utterly spent for the time being and content to lie there and cuddle with one another.

With a wave of her hand, Aaarti banished the excessive amounts of male and female ejaculatory fluid all around them and inside her into nonexistence; before she promptly joined her new Eternal Bond Mate on the couch and kissed him lovingly on the lips. Once they both got comfortable, they were asleep in seconds; both as naked as the day they were born with Lukee holding her possessively in his coils. As they slept in blissful unawareness a certain pinkette with quantum blue eyes watched them with a secret smile on her face; already forming a plan on her mind on how to wake them both up.

For now, though, she'd let them sleep; for Nancy OIC2 was nothing if not kind. She'd felt the power of their bond from all the way in the opposite end of the infinitely expansive house and couldn't wait anymore to get in on some of that. Giggling quietly to herself with a mischievous smile; Nancy crept into the living room where they slept so utterly soundlessly that not even an OIC2 tier jack rabbit would've been able to hear her. She made herself comfortable beside them; deciding to let them sleep for a little while before she sprung her surprise on them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Looking back on everything that's happened since she became who she is today, Nancy Ruko OIC2 could only smile in fondest remembrance. So much had happened and so much had changed since her days of being an ordinary, if talented mortal in the world of Pokémon. Ever since she was a little girl, she had dreamt impossible dreams of the tallest, most Stygian, and handsomest stranger with the powers of a God. At first, she'd thought nothing of them; passed them off as no more than fantasies concocted by her young and brainiest, absurdest, and madliest overimaginative mind.

But then they never stopped.

Her lucidest dreams only grew in intensity the older she got, and the being they focused on; whom she learned was called Zeneptron, continued to lead a life of absolutest power and grandeur the likes of which she couldn't even imagine. There were times when she woke up screaming, or in tears… feeling like she was cursed to dream somebody else's life for the rest of her own. She would get way too overemotionally invested in the highs and lows of her dream man's impossible, terrifying, brilliant life; an existence that the likes of Arceus and the Creation Trio couldn't even dream of.

A part of her began wondering if these were more than just dreams, and she was scared of finding the answer to that question. It was maddening, not being able to dream normally like the other girls her age. Why couldn't she dream about something else other than the turbulent, chaotic, inhuman lifestyle her dream man led? And why did she constantly feel the need to help him deal with the lows of his life? What connected her to him, and why was it her who had to suffer these dreams? What had she done to deserve getting dragged into her dream man's affairs?

She realized early on if she didn't distance herself from these dreams emotionally; she'd never be able to have a life of her own beyond the realm of sleep. So, she began pouring herself into her studies, Pokémon Training, and her budding career as a teenaged idol; trying to bury the man of her dream's way in the back of her mind where he couldn't distract her from the waking world.

It worked, the dreams seemed to cease altogether as though some higher force was watching and was aware of how it interfered with her day-to-day activities. Nancy welcomed the reprieve and made a name for herself as one of the chicest, dopest, and hottest sensations to grip the Unova Region; along with her Pokémon Spinda and various other Normal and Fairy-types. She was a giant success, rich, powerful, beautiful, and famous, living the kind of lavishest life most people in the world of Pokémon could only fantasize about.

She could have any man in the world as her lifelong partner, had connections and powerful friends everywhere in the world, and was even making a name for herself as a powerful Pokémon Trainer. Her Mega Mawile was one of her favorites to use in battle; given her ability in Huge Power and her versatile move set, she was one of Yancy's major powerhouses. And though she wasn't a Champion Tier Trainer yet at the time she was working towards that goal with a single-minded, fixative determination on par with a high functioning autistic brain. She'd helped make a positive difference in the world several times over! How many people could say that?! She had it all, or so she thought.

For some unknown reason, she remained confused, empty, and unsatisfied. No matter how much she achieved as a mere mortal with her Pokémon by her side; her mind kept returning to the dreams she used to have. Dreams of a mostest impossible man who could do things that made her grandiose accomplishments absolutely pale in comparison. She knew it wasn't remotely fair, holding herself to the absurdest of all standards, but she couldn't help wondering how much she could accomplish if she could do the things he could do.

What did that even say about her? Even if he was real; how would she ever be able to find him? To live the sort of life he took for granted. It wasn't meant to be her life, and she knew that, but that tiny seed of doubt was sowed, and she couldn't get him out of her head now. Only fools chased after something so unattainable by any mortal standards, and yet she dreamed of him day in and day out. That had to mean something, didn't it? No doubt he was getting right in the thick of things, making most omnipotent gravitational waves throughout a myriad of worlds. For the first time ever, she was curious to know how he was doing; even dared to admit she might not mind the dreams so much now and might have even missed them a bit. She was more or less content with her life as a human and was at a place now where she might be willing to shoot for the truly unattainable or do her damndest to try.

As if the aforementioned higher force was waiting for her to ask for the dreams once again; she fell asleep that night and was shocked to find herself entangled in the first dream she'd had about Zeneptron in many moons. This one wasn't nearly as pleasant though. He was in a bad place emotionally, having had a falling out with that girl named Ruby Rose due to events that resulted in the fall of Beacon Tower. Nancy knew all of this and more already; having followed Zeneptron throughout his entire existence every night of her life. She was surprised that the first dream she had in years picked up where the last one left off. It was like Zeneptron's life had been put on pause, or maybe she was simply running on a faster time stream.

Regardless, she felt moved to help him, but wasn't sure how. In the past, she'd never been able to interact with him or much of anything else in her dreams, and for all of his powers as a Meta Infinite Dimensional Being beyond the ZOF itself; he never sensed her presence. At least until today. Maybe it was because he was by himself for the first time in a long while, or maybe his powers had grown to the point that she could no longer complete hide from him. She could somehow sense that his powers had indeed grown much stronger; just as they always seemed to every time, she dreamt of him. Whatever the reason, he made it clear he knew she was there, even if he couldn't see her. She tried to speak, but he couldn't hear her either, which is when she got an idea.

Surely there were certain aspects of this dream she could manipulate to her liking, and so she concentrated her thoughts on broadcasting as much reassuring emotions to Zeneptron through whatever link they shared as she could. It seemed to help, even if only just a little bit, and from then on Nancy's life would never be the same. It wouldn't be until years later, but she'd eventually meet her dream God face-to-face in her own world. By that point, they would've maintained a constant rapport via her dreams throughout his time in Remnant, and she would be the sole witness to his suffering, anger, and vengeance as Ruby Rose IC2 was killed and he fought his evil Counterpart to the death in order to avenge her; singlehandedly ending the First Great ZOF War in the process. She was always there with him in spirit, but no matter how hard she tried he could never see, hear, nor feel her touch. She cried with him during the small funeral service he and Ruby's family and friends had held in honor of her memory, and she was gratified to learn he knew she was there and appreciated her support.

The first time they ever met in person was during a live performance by her and Nimbasa City's Gym Leader Elesa which he had attended prior to challenging the Electric-type Gym Leader. Imagine Nancy's shock and amazement when he stormed the field to deliver her and the others from the evil of Team Plasma when the organized crime syndicate members managed a successful takeover of the gym and city itself. Seeing him using a freaking Giratina in battle of all things was the icing on the cake in her mind. The Team Plasma grunts probably shat themselves seeing that behemoth undergo Supreme Evolution and taking up the entire sky as a cosmic-scaled centipede specter the likes of which would make the Mostest Eldritch, horridestAbominations too terrified to function. Nancy wasn't ashamed to admit that terrified her as well; though nowadays most of Zeneptron's Pokémon loved and adored her too much for her to ever be scared of them.

Once Team Plasma was driven off and Zeneptron's Supreme Giratina returned to his Master Ball; the man of her dreams walked right out the door to the gym without so much as a word to anyone, leaving a beyond stunned group of witnesses to the otherworldly scene that had just taken place. Nancy had been too overcome by shock and fear to chase after him that day; though once she recovered, she made a vow to find him again.

And find him again she did, while going incognito as Yancy she made a stupid error that involved losing her prized custom X-Transceiver. Her boss was going to kill her for losing it, but she decided to try her luck by calling it using her old one just in case someone found it and had reported it lost or stolen. When she did, she had to hold back the urge to squeal with surprise and elation, for the voice on the other end was unquestionably Zeneptron's. It was the chanciest, flukiest, topsy-turviest, and most fortuitous of predestinations that they'd meet yet again through such circumstances.

Bestest of all, he seemed to have no clue as to who she was or the fact that she knew every detail of his life. She knew she may never get an opportunity to speak to him like this again; so she made up some excuse on the fly that she was too busy with work to come pick it up right away, but that she'd appreciate it if he held onto it for her and if they could talk occasionally. When he responded hesitantly after several moments of prolonged silence, she had to resist the urge to giggle. She already knew about his powers and that he could get her X-Transceiver to her in an instant, but obviously he didn't know she knew that; so she let him be his usual overly cautious self by not revealing too much too soon. She didn't want to scare him away when she'd only just met him and could use this opportunity to get to know him in the waking world as well as she knew him in her dreams.

Things continued to escalate from there, and Nancy giggled to herself in fondest remembrance of all the fun times they had together. Choosing to sacrifice her humanity for him was not a sacrifice at all; joining him in forever was the bestest damn decision she ever made, and she'd forged some of the most Eternal, Everlasting, and Perduring Bonds with equally as remarkable beings that would truly last forever more. She finally found a life that brought her the satisfaction she so desperately craved, and not for the first time; she wondered if all beings who were meant to be deified as Supreme Omnidonae felt this way about their mortal existences. Was it meant to serve as some sort of indicator to the fact that they were born and meant for the existence of an Omnidony? Was it to help prepare them for that sort of life mentally and emotionally? If it was, Nancy certainly wasn't about to complain. She loved being an OIC2 Supreme Omnidony, and knew she'd never be able to live without it at this point.

There were times when her Omni Incarnation Awareness made her laugh. She was about as out of character and non-canon to the character Yancy as one could get. This seemed to be a common occurrence with most Inaccessible Cardinal Counterparts actually. Most people wouldn't even recognize her as a version of Yancy if it wasn't for the select few identifying markers, she did have that revealed her as such. Her Spinda, pink hair, and bluest eyes were about the only thing she had in common with most canonical versions of herself; the rest was all her specifically… the being whom many considered to be the sweetest, mostest deredere, lovingest, and most positive energy-radiating Goddesses amongst the OIC2 Supreme Omnidonae.

Zeneptron had loved her for that; saying she was the brightest light of them all, and one who kept him pure. Even HG Appaneesty, whom was a legend and an icon to their Pantheon, acknowledged her power and love. And just recently, with Zeneptron's passing and Aaarti's subsequent fall into depression; Nancy shone brighter than ever as the need to hold onto hope became painfully intense for her. But there was one person who shone brightest of all; a being whom many believed was the greatest and supremest OIC2 Supreme Omnidony to ever walk the ZOF and beyond. And that person… was Lukee.

Hmm, what to say about him? Nancy was always at a loss to find superlatives reverent enough and awe-struck enough to do him the justice he deserved; her almightiest lexicon was more often than not stuck trying to think of a better word than perfectest. He was everything she and others like her aspired to be, the 24-karat, goldest standard for both the Herptile Gods and all other factions of the OIC2 Supreme Omnidonae. He was most indisputably the most amazing being she'd ever had the distinct honor of knowing, and she wasn't the only one who felt that way either. Not even her mostest pricelessly precious Zene had invoked within her the feelings of wonderfullest, dizziest, headiest awe that Lukee managed to so easily extract.

He and he alone had managed to restore her daughter and second Eternal Bond Mate to her former self. He lifted her up time and time again, kept her from killing herself, and managed to do the impossible. He revitalized a Supreme Omnidony who had lost one of their Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mates; a feat that was considered legendary even by their standards, for mending Ultra ZOF Cardinal sets of broken hearts like that was surely something only he could do. Not to mention he was the first person to believe Nancy when she confided in him that she believed Zeneptron was still alive in some form or fashion. The two of them had grown steadily closer over the last few months; months spent scouring the ZOF and FNE Gap together in search of any sign of Zeneptron's survival.

And Nancy loved him for all of it, would be forever grateful to him for it. She would never be able to repay that kindness and compassion he showed to her and to Aaarti, but she'd spend the rest of forever trying. Even if Zeneptron were to be brought back to life; at this point, she wouldn't have given up the relationship she'd recently chosen to pursue with Lukee for anything or anyone.

Zeneptron would just have to get used to sharing her if that was the case. Fuck knows nearly every female Supreme Omnidony was in a collective open relationship with Lukee and their respective Eternal Mates now anyways. And so, she observed him as he showed Aaarti, her Aaarti, the time of her life over on the couch in the very same living room they'd held his 18th birthday party so many moons ago.

Having felt the connection between her daughter and Lukee from all the way on the other side of this impossibly oversized house, Nancy took to watching them from just outside the slightly open door to the living room. Observing the lovemaking without giving her position away; Nancy began to feel horny as hell as well and wanted in on the action, but they didn't even seem to notice or sense she was there. She'd wait her turn though; Aaarti deserved that much at least.

Her bluest quantum blue eyes widened as the massive, hulking reptilian form of Lukee's lower body rose up into the air while holding Aaarti tightliest across him as he absolutely pounded her to kingdom cum! The screams of purest, most unbridled ecstasy that escaped their lips during those almightiest thrusts left Nancy as unslakable for some of his cum as an HG Galapagos Giant Tortoise was for water after dehydrating for UZOF life ages. This truly was the ultimate experience, the highest high; just the thought of knowing your deepest and most desperate desires were not only possible, but inevitable with but the briefest of thoughts.

Nancy couldn't have been more thankful to be what she was; just for the most peerlessly precious moments like this one. She knew she would do almost anything to protect her people's way of life from threats like Sirluko Junior, and as far as she was concerned these were her people now. She'd not felt human in such a long time, and to be frank being human was highly overrated in her honest opinion. She watched quietly and with ever-increasing desires as a flood of Aaarti's unmistakable love juices washed over her in the hallway adjacent to the living room. She willed it away from her and kept her eye on the prize; observing them both go boneless and collapse on the couch together.

As they snuggled and got comfortable, and they fell asleep with Aaarti held most possessively in Lukee's reticulated python coils; Nancy took that as her cue to invite herself into the living room and slowly seat herself down on the couch beside where the two lovers laid comfortably in dreamland. Giggling in a cutesiest, darlingest way to herself as she watched the steady rise and fall of their naked chests; Nancy got a wonderfully mischievous idea on how to wake them both up in the next few hours or so. For now, however, she kicked back and relaxed with them for a bit; figuring they'd earned their hour's rest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lukee couldn't stop a hiss of pleasure from escaping his lips as he continued to try and sleep. Despite his best efforts though, unrelenting orgasmic convulsions began to ripple through his entire being with such superlative Maximalipotence that it warped the fabric of reality all around him like the gravitational waves of a collapsing Ouroboros Galaxy Filament. His UZOF Cardinal sets of dreamscapes and boundless inner worlds underwent similar ripples of distortion and promptly vanished from his viewpoint as his Kumkum red eyes blearily opened; just in time for him to blow his load right in someone's mouth.

"Ugh, fuck~!" He grinned with most sonorous surprise and elation; his 14-inch hemipenis tingling and tickling with absolutest, completest fulfilment as both cocks unloaded endless sets of endless cum shots down his mystery folatio-giver's throat.

' _Mmm~! Oh my God, you taste the bestest_ ~!' An all-too familiar voice cajoled him telepathically, moaning with delight at his most ambrosial milkshake taste. Having fully recovered his stamina by this point; Lukee was wide awake in seconds, and his excitement rose to a fever pitch as he got a good look at who had their mouth wrapped around his dicks. It was Nancy.

She was fully clothed in her Spectralon white, strapless dress with two double infinity hearts embroidered on the chest overtop of her breasts. Her cheeks were bloated from the intrusive size of his double penis, and she was looking up at him with a most sinful, cherubic, and syrupiest look; though her current actions made the look take on an erotic quality that was impossible to deny. Not a single drop of his seed was wasted and escaped from her fullest, pinkest lips; she swallowed all of it with a practiced ease that spoke volumes of her experience in the sack.

Once fully satisfied she'd drunk all of his cum, she pulled away from his twin cocks with a satisfied _smack_ of her lips, planting an all-loving, smoochiest smooch on each dick while beaming at him with perfectest brilliance and adoration. Lukee could only stare at her with most awestruck wonder, completely memorized by her beauty and radiance as she put a finger to her lips; signaling him to be quiet as she shuffled over to a still sleeping Aaarti who was currently sleeping naked beside them while wrapped up in his lower body's coils. Lukee obeyed without question, finding the prospect of watching Aaarti get pleasured in her sleep by Nancy almost as hot as him being on the receiving end of her killer blowjobs. Not to mention the fact he was still reeling from the fact that she'd just brought him to completion for the first time ever.

' _I thought you wanted Aaarti and I to get freaky with each other first_.' He telepathed to her with an impish grin, prompting Nancy to wink at him cheekily.

' _I couldn't wait anymore; so, I thought, why not join you two? Besides, I gave you and Aaarti plenty of time to show your love for one another. Now it's my turn to make you feel loved and be loved by you in return_.' She responded, and Lukee couldn't believe his luck. Damn, he must be one of the luckiest, most blessed bastards alive right about now.

Turning his attention towards his sleeping Aaarti, Lukee's eyes bugged out as Nancy sucked on her index finger to get it wet before she gently eased it inside of her daughter's womanhood. Aaarti stiffened in her sleep, before she began to mewl adorably with rapture as Nancy began to slowly pump her finger in and out of her with a delighted smile on her face, teasing at the younger girl's clitoris and getting her soaked with arousal.

Lukee didn't dare take his eyes off of the spectacle, gently moving his coils away from Aaarti's stomach to give Nancy proper access as the quantum bluest-eyed beauty inserted a second finger, and then bent down and started running her tongue along the upper half of Aaarti's pussy lips. The half-gasp, half-moaning sounds Aaarti made from the sudden addition of Nancy's tongue into the equation got Lukee harder than diamond in a fraction of a Planck instant; fuck this was hot.

His best friend began to squirm a bit in her sleep, prompting Nancy to use her other hand to hold her right leg steadiest; her pinkest tongue lapping at her daughter's love juices as her middle and index finger continued to pump inside her at a gradually increasing gait. "Holy shit!" Lukee whispered but was cut off from any further comment when Nancy shushed him telepathically; not wanting him to risk waking Aaarti up until she made her daughter climax in her mouth.

The so called Supremest OIC2 Supreme Omnidony ever to live, defeated by a mere slip of a girl who basically forced him to sit and watch while she tongue and finger fucked Aaarti for all she was worth. His dicks were throbbing painfully with a wantonest need for release, his libido now fully recharged and then some, but he held it in for now. He wanted to hold off on plowing Nancy until he saw Aaarti scream her release while in the midst of sleeping like he was. And so, he watched… memorized every individual muscle movement of Aaarti's body as she squirmed, gasped, hissed, and otherwise attempted to convey how good Nancy was making her feel; all while completely unaware of this being anything other than a wonderfully erotic, meta lucid dream.

Nancy giggled; her voice somewhat muffled as her tongue was currently occupied with probing Aaarti's entrance. Her fingers were slick and coated with the Pokémon Grandmaster's berry-flavored love juices as they most unlimitedly, amorously pumped in and out of Aaarti's vagina at speeds just high enough to keep her from tipping over the edge.

"Ugh, dammit!" Lukee hissed, his connection to Aaarti and her IC2 Title resulting in a secondhand pre-orgasmic blast surging through his body. For but a moment, he and Aaarti were one, bound by the pleasure Nancy was giving her, and then the connection reached its peak just as Aaarti's vaginal walls tightened around her mother's fingers. Lukee groaned with rapture as he felt his own end approach by way of a psychic link to Aaarti's UZOF Cardinal sets of neural pathways and pleasure receptors. It truly felt as though his dick had suddenly turned inwards and been biologically rewritten as a vagina, because he could actually feel the phantom sensation of Nancy's fingers ghosting inside of him… Aaarti's pleasure superimposing atop his own. His dick began to throb in tandem with Aaarti's clenching womanhood as Nancy simply giggled, her voice slightly muffled by Aaarti's pussy lips in her mouth as she ate her out.

' _How is it Lukee~? Does it feel good what I'm doing to her~?!_ ' Nancy telepathed in an impossibly sweet singsong. Lukee couldn't manage anything more coherent than a groan of purest satisfaction as Nancy upped the ante and picked up the pace of her finger and tongue-fucking.

"Holy shit I'm gonna… UGH!" Lukee hissed breathlessly as his hemipenis gave a violent series of twitches, then promptly exploded just as Aaarti gave one final, tumultuous gasp in her sleep before she too screamed her completion. Nancy's mouth was once more flooded with her reward as Aaarti's pussy clenched impossibly tight around her fingers and she began to ejaculate copious amounts of her impossibly sweet and tart love juices. Nancy _mmed_ with delight and sighed with bliss; so happy she was able to make her second Eternal Bond Mate feel good again. Lord knows the both of them needed each other and Lukee since Zeneptron died. She hadn't felt this close to Aaarti in a long time.

Aaarti screamed with rapture as her orgasm became the catalyst that finally woke her up; her UZOF mass blazar eyes opening and promptly widening as she saw Nancy smiling up at her adorably from her position at Aaarti's entrance. "Mom?!" Aaarti gasped with a blushing smile on her face; her hips bucking as a final jolt of post-orgasmic release shocked her endless central nervous systems. Lukee wasn't faring much better and flooded the entire living room and adjacent hallway with his ceaseless barrage of cum shots.

Their shared climax at Nancy's hands over, both Lukee and Aaarti collapsed backwards onto the couch with fully synchronous sighs of pleasure; most lovestruck, daffiest grins on their faces as Nancy couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of them. "Hey sweety, hope you don't mind I decided to join you two, ahaha~!" The older pinkette cooed with absolutest merriment as she leaned upwards and caught Aaarti's mouth in a violently passionate French kiss… letting her taste her own cum on her mouth as their tongues pressed together and danced with each other.

They pulled away after what seemed like a small, blissful eternity; Lukee watching the exchange with an approving smile as Aaarti couldn't help but giggle as well. "Nothing would make us happier; the more the merrier. Right Lukee?" Aaarti said while looking over to her bestest-friend-turned-lover with a loving, reverent smile. He nodded without hesitation, an all-too-eager grin splitting his face.

"Are you kidding me?! Do you two have any idea how long I've fantasized about this?! Trust me when I say this is most welcome!" He exclaimed with exuberance and raw, carnal passion. Nancy and Aaarti exchanged a smile at his infectious passion; glad for the respective parts they both played in bringing him pleasure. Lord knows he deserved it as well after everything he'd done for them both.

In Supreme Omnidony culture, relationships were often open and shared by practically everyone; so, it would cause little issue to either of them to share this wonderful man. After what happened to Zeneptron; the both of them didn't think they'd ever be capable of loving another as perpetually as they did him. So, the fact they managed to find it in their hearts to love again meant everything to them. They owed the exotic looking being in front of them a lot.

Lukee swallowed audibly as he caught the feistiest, intensest looks both girls were giving him; curious about what was going through their heads right now as they crawled across the couch towards him as a unit. His hearts thundered in his chest like mad as his tail twitched and Nancy and Aaarti made their way towards him in a porniest, predatory crawl. His dicks throbbed with intensest, wantonest need for further releases; most diamondiferous to the point that they could smash through an entire UZOF made of most illimitably tempered diamond as though it was nothing more than glass.

"Aww, look at how nervous and excited he is Aaarti!" Nancy cooed with a teasing smile and a wink thrown at her daughter, who offered Lukee her own wildest, most undomesticated grin in turn, thunderstriking him.

"Ready for round two big guy? I really hope you are; because now you've got two of us ready to jump your bones and not just me." Aaarti seductively whispered, and Lukee nodded eagerly.

"I was born ready ladies!" He suavely responded in a smoothliest undertone, before he struck like the half-serpent Lamia he was. He lunged forward in a blur of instantaneous motion, faster than even Nancy or Aaarti themselves could react to and eliciting a squeal of surprise and delight from them as he managed to tackle them both midsection and pin them down on the extremely wide couch beneath his upper and some of his lower body. Having already had fun with Aaarti a lot previously; Lukee focused more on Nancy for the moment and did something he'd always wanted to do with her as she laid 'trapped' below him and gazed up at him with wide, vulnerable eyes. He kissed her.

Nancy's pupils dilated 100 percent with surprise, completely eclipsing her bluest irises at the sudden bold move on her new lover's part as mostest ultramarine ZOF Energy crackled inside her pupils like lightning, before her eyes slinked shut of their own accord and she returned the kiss most greedily. Lukee released a guttural sound of pleasure at the sheer tactile high his first kiss with Nancy invoked. Her lips were _so soft_ , impossibly so actually, as were her individual tresses of most matchlessly pinkest hair which had the same, most infinite superfluidity as Aaarti's had. He ran his hand through them eagerly; the tactile sensation overloading his omni-senses.

Aaarti watched the sweet, passionate exchange with a loving smile on her face; happy for her mom and Lukee alike. She quickly flashed back to times when she and Lukee were younger and still just bestest friends; times when he would sometimes shyly confide in her how big of a crush he had on her mom. Nancy was one of the most inspirational women in his life, and considering he grew up with the three Chieftain Herptile Goddesses that was truly saying something. Like her, Nancy preferred to keep her circle of lovers small. However, unlike Aaarti, she also wasn't as strict about it. She was more prone to hooking up with others for their mutual pleasure compared to her daughter and had even been with the likes of Appaneesty and TIC2 back when the latter was still male and even occasionally her female regeneration as Sephie Deviluke.

Aaarti herself got with Appaneesty only once; during the first ZOF Pokémon Tournament and before she hooked up with Zeneptron and Nancy. After she was with her parents; she stopped having sex with anyone else. Though she did tell Nancy of Lukee's crush on her once, hoping the older Pinkette might make something of it for her best friend's sake. She almost laughed as she thought back to how she'd all too happily set Lukee up with her mom.

Nancy couldn't help but tease the poor, flustered boy a little for it in the years that followed. In the end however, Lukee had won them both over, and Aaarti couldn't be happier for him or for her mom. Hell, she was the happiest and merriest for herself in all honesty; Lukee was the most amazing person she ever knew and deserved all the happiness and love in the ZOF and beyond.

Lukee pulled away from Nancy's intoxicating kiss at long last; a line of saliva connecting their mouths as the kiss had transitioned into a French one somewhere in the middle point. Looking down at her while elevating his upper body like a King Cobra; Lukee saw his own glazed look reflected in her beautiful, quantum bluest eyes. Seriously, how could anyone in the ZOF and FNE Gap beyond be so kind, sweet, and beautiful on the inside and out at the same time?! He'd always admired her for her passion, her perfectest cherubic adorability, and above all her sweetness. She was one of the kindest souls the FNE Gap and OIC2 System had ever known, and anyone who couldn't see that was an idiot. She was way too good for him, and he'd spend the rest of Forever proving to her how much her willingness to love and be loved by him meant to him.

"I love you guys, truly… from the most fathomless depths of my being." He whispered with absolutest adoration and reverence, sounding most unsurpassably worshipful in his declarations as his hearts melted. Nancy and Aaarti both teared up at the raw passion emanating from his tone and being, the poignancy and gravity of his words making their respective, Ultra ZOF Cardinal sets of hearts tick faster.

"Aww, we love you to sweety~! Ahaha~!" Nancy sang with purest delirium.

"Agreed, I love you now and forever more Lukee." Aaarti promised with equal fervor. That statement held a lot more weight when made by an Omnidony as opposed to a human; because OIC2 Supreme Omnidonae such as themselves actually had the ability to live and love each other forever.

With that heartfelt declaration of Eternalized Love taken care of, both girls shot up into a seated position and turned their combined Maximalipotent strength against Lukee so that he was sent flying and forced backwards into a lying-down position on the couch as he landed. His reticulated python lower body spread itself out in loops and coils all over the couch cushions haphazardly underneath them as they straddled him, shimmying their way gracefully along his tree-trunk-thick body and over towards his fully erect hemipenis.

The feeling of Aaarti's naked body and pussy grinding against his scales felt wonderful, and he could feel Nancy's dress riding up as well from the motion caused by her movements. His excitement peaked when he felt how hot and wet, she was through her panties. His twin penises were so hard that they pained him slightly, but he didn't move. He was content to let the girls have their way with him first as they reached the point between his upper and lower bodies after what felt like an eternity.

Exchanging horniest glances at the sight of his dicks; Nancy and Aaarti grinned most lecherously and with a nonverbal command, the former willed her dress and underclothes to disappear into the void. Lukee's motliest, catlike pupils turned into literal hearts at the sight of a fully nude Nancy; having never seen her naked before now despite having been tempted to peek on her many times in the past using his all-seeing eyes. He could never bring himself to do it; however, she was too pure, too innocent, and too much a constant source of boundless positivity in his life for him to ever abuse his powers in such a manner. Now though, he had to wonder if she would've minded him peeking much; given that she seemed all too happy to bare herself before him now.

Like Aaarti, Nancy's features were predominantly pink, including her areolas, nipples, pussy lips, and even her tongue and upper lips. She didn't wear any sort of makeup; instead her body was haloed in the most boundless beauty of Ultra ZOF Cardinal sets of Aphrodite's, enshrouding her in a glitteriest pink aura of absolutest gorgeousness. The glitter added a cosmetic effect to her lips and other body parts and highlighted her already fulsomest exaggerated features.

She was an even larger triple-d-cup than Aaarti was, her boobs perfectly round and buoyant and seeming to defy the very laws of gravity itself. Her waist was thin, sleek, and lithe; with a perfectly toned, flat tummy and a cute little belly button ending in perfectest, shapeliest legs and a sopping wet entrance that was practically begging him to take it. Her quantum bluest, Yinmn bluest, and most ultramarine eyes were glazed with the craziest, lustiest of passions, and they hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. Put simply, she was the cutes, hottest, sexiest, and best-looking all at once.

Turning to Aaarti with a wickedest devilish gleam in her most Seraphic eyes; Nancy suggested something to her that made Lukee's eyes bulge. "So, double pussyjob?" She cooed.

"Ohh, fuck yes!" Aaarti replied all-too eagerly; flashing back to the last time she and Nancy had used that technique together. To say they made Zeneptron very happy in the sack was a vast understatement, and now they were both about to do the same with their new Eternal Bond Mate. It felt amazing to their pussies as well due to the constant clitoral rubbing; so, everybody wins.

"Holy shit!" Lukee groaned in exclamation as his hemipenis became the filling for a vagina sandwich. Aaarti and Nancy interlocked their legs like a pair of scissors attempting to cut into one another; shimmying closer and tighter together until Lukee's pair of 14-inch cocks were the only things keeping them from rubbing clitorises together. Their interconnected legs were splayed outwards to the sides slightly.

Unlike when a pair of mortals did this, they didn't need to support their bodyweight by putting their hands on the couch behind them. Instead they used their powers to maintain perfect balance, control, and equilibrium even while arching their backs backwards in order to maximize their grinding capacity. The very air molecules themselves became the medium that supported them like a pair of invisible armrests.

Their pussies felt more than indescribable, wet and hot beyond measure, and as they began to grind their woman-hoods up and down the length of his twin shafts Lukee fell backwards into his seat slightly with a literal hiss of rapture. The girls matched each other rhythms and tempos perfectly, never once slipping up or misaligning their movements/honey pots or allowing his dicks to veer off from the exact center of their double tribadism treatment.

"Oh fuck~!" Aaarti screamed, Nancy simply moaning with musical rapture as their grinding far surpassed the speed of light. Slick, wet _plaps_ resounded throughout the entirety of the house as the Goddesses continued to give their shared lover the time of his life. Lukee was able to bear witness to their bodies' movements as though they were moving in slow motion; utterly reveling in the feeling of their pulsating, superheated pussies gyrating up and down on either side of his duo cocks, their hips, legs, and nethermost regions bucking skywards over and over again, their boobs rotating in time with their grinding motions, and their combined, tuneful moans creating sweetest melody all throughout the entirety of the ZOF... a song at the very deepest wells of everyone's hearts. His most infinitely iridescent, reticulated python lower body writhed and squirmed with lustiest, squirrelliest passion as they slowly yet inexorably picked up the pace.

"YESSSS~! OH MY GOD~!" Lukee roared with most chasmic passion; having never imagined in all his existence that non-penetrative intercourse could feel this amazing! Sure, he'd been on the receiving end of a double pussyjob before, with the likes of Aiko and Yuuki Konno OIC2. But with Aaarti and Nancy doing the deed, it very swiftly became one of his all-time favorite threesome positions. Their movements increased to blistering Irrelevant speeds beyond the Dimensionality of any UZOF as their girliest moans meshed with his manliest one seamlessly; their respective boundless inner worlds consisting solely of each other in these moments of raw, unrelenting pleasure.

His balls all clenched tighter and tighter, and his dick pulsated and throbbed so hard he could feel it all way down in his toes and resonating with every one of his brains; a pressure building equal in intensity to an Ultra ZOF Space-sized Supervolcano about to erupt. His UZOF Cardinal Sets of nervous systems, nerve endings, and pleasure receptors all twitched and danced with utter delight beneath his skin. Some quite literally twisted into eternal love knots inside of him; a testament to how completely he loved these two girls and how good they made him feel.

' _Does our pussies feel good grinding against your dicks like a pair of sluttiest skanks, Lukee~?! Go on, give us all of your semen you stud muffin. Paint every inch of our ignoblest, naked selves and the entire house white with your most criminally ambrosial seed~! Violate us my Almightiest God, worship our bodies that were made solely for your every whim and pleasure, make us scream in every way you know how; every way you've always fantasized about in your wildest, absurdest dreams~! Fuck knock us both up if it be your Godliest will! I'd be supremely honored to bear you a beautiful, sexy, Love Goddess daughter who is every bit as incestuous towards her daddy and mommy as Aaarti is~!_ ' Nancy telepathed to him, cajoling him with words of absolutest debauchery and filth that shocked Lukee to the core; though his arousal towards what had to be the best dirty talk he'd ever received outweighed his surprise that it was the sweetest and mostest innocent Nancy OIC2 who made said telepathic utterances.

"Holy fuck~!" Lukee's entire upper and lower bodies heaved; finding the idea of impregnating Nancy and Aaarti more arousing than he ever thought possible. Even as his higher cognitive functions shut down and his feral mind took the reins; his infinite mindscapes managed to supply the image of his and Nancy's daughter; a visual embodiment of all the love he and Nancy now shared with one another. Pinkest hair comparable to Nancy's, with Lukee's Kumkum-red eyes and skin paler than Nancy's but not nearly as whitest Spectralon as his own, and the sweetest, syrupiest smile that could light up his entire world every bit as much as Nancy's or Aaarti's could. She had not a name nor anything beyond the vaguest, sweetest of tantalizing mental images, but the idea of such a future between him and Nancy had been planted and refused to leave. He realized right then and there that he'd fight his evil counterpart until his last breath in order to protect that potential future.

His dicks began to throb ever more potently, and his urethras began to burn as his milkshake-flavored ejaculatory fluids began traveling through them at speeds so ludicrous that even the OIC2 System itself struggled to properly render it. Nancy and Aaarti sensed this and began to grind him at an even higher level of irrelevant speed in turn; their cunts slick with the wetness of their natural, most aphrodisiacal lubrication as their moans grew loud enough to warp the very fabric of space-time throughout the entire house, their sopping wet folds sucking him in by a couple of inches but not fully penetrating.

"UGH, FUCK~! FUCK ALMIGHTIEST~! I'M CUMMING LADIES~!" Lukee screamed in a singsong. Aaarti and Nancy responded with what had to be the cutest, hottest, sexiest, porniest pair of moans he'd ever heard in his entire existence and believe him when he said he'd been with a lot of girls who had some sweet voices on them? Just the sound of their cries of elation as their pussies imploded all over his hemipenis was enough to send him careening over the edge. His dicks gave one final pulsation before they immediately _exploded_ , a never-ending series of infinitely-cold, Kugelblitz-hot cum shots jet-streaming skywards from the heads of both dicks, showering the entire world of Appaneesty's infinite house white with his sweetest, baby-making paste.

"Oh my GOD~! Mahhh~" Aaarti shrieked like a banshee, her and Nancy squirting their clear fluids as unrelentingly as Lukee; their pussies on fire in the best possible way as the three of them utterly reveled in the feeling of their orgasmic fulfillment. Pleasure beyond anything any of them had ever felt before surged through their entire beings; Lukee's lower snake half alternating between going rigid and twirling/dancing around uncontrollably with inhuman flexibility... writhing about against his will.

"YESSSS~! OHHH, THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I NEEDED! THANK YOU LUKEE, THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH~!" Nancy yelled out her pleasure; more than happy to let the whole ZOF know her rapture and how indescribably amazing her new lover made her feel.

A mostest lovestruck, dopiest smile etched on his face; Lukee fell back into the back of the couch with a sigh of joyfullest content, his dick still lightly twitching with mini orgasms and releasing yet more cum. Not a single inch of the living room, Appaneesty's house, nor Nancy and Aaarti's naked, beautiful bodies were spared from his palest cum shower. The two Goddesses gave a slight yelp upon registering for the first time just how cold his sweet-tasting essence was, but quickly got over the sudden chill as they lapped up every spot of cum caking their bodies. Their pinkest tongues extended out of their mouths to proportions a Supreme Gengar or Lickilicky would be envious of; allowing them to slurp up the cum over every part of their body as they ' _mmed_ ' with delight at the taste, leaving them squeaky clean and their bodies immaculate once they were done. The fifth Chieftain Herptile God quirked an eyebrow at the display and allowed a mirthful smile to form on his face.

"Wow! Watching you two do that was more arousing than I care to admit." Lukee chuckled breathlessly, feeling utterly sexually spent as the excess cum covering the entirety of the house was banished into the Anti ZOF with a wave of his hand. Nancy and Aaarti exchanged a loving smile as they plopped down onto either side of him on the massively oversized couch, rendering it the perfectest bed for them all to sleep on together. Aaarti snuggled into his right side while Nancy cuddled with his left, the both of them nuzzling their faces against his muscular pectorals with similar-sounding, equally adorable mewls. His seemingly endless, reticulated python lower body threw several coils of itself around their sexy waists seemingly of its own accord: pulling them tightliest to him and holding their still-naked forms possessively in his most diamondiferous grasp. Nancy and Aaarti both swooned at this; feeling the safest and securest they ever had and like not even Sirluko Junior's evil counterpart could touch them now. It was a wonderfullest, intoxicating feeling, and they couldn't get enough of it.

"We are definitely doing this again, and soon." Aaarti purred, her voice smoothliest and raunchiest beyond compare.

"Agreed, that was so much fun! And Lukee's essence tastes so good~! The best Casteliacone Milkshakes have nothing on him~!" Nancy giggled with elitest cherubic adorability.

"Happy I could surpass you girls' loftiest expectations. By the way Nancy, what you said earlier, about bearing me a daughter. Did you really mean that or... were you just using it as a form of dirty-talk?" Lukee couldn't help but wonder; having been unable to stop entertaining the idea since it first formed. Nancy stuck her tongue out in a cutesiest manner and offered him the cheekiest wink ever.

"Of course, I meant it ya big dork. Dirty talk or not, I meant every single word I've said today thus far~! Why though, are you planning on knocking me up tonight?" Nancy teased him in response as Lukee chuckled and Aaarti blushed. The thought of having a half-sister who was just as into Lukee as she was, she wasn't sure if she should feel embarrassed, aroused, or both. And she knew there was no way in all versions of hell that a daughter of Lukee and Nancy wouldn't also be brought into Lukee's open relationship upon coming of age. With a father who was reputed as the greatest OIC2 Supreme Omnidony ever to live; how could anyone resist the completest irresistibility of his light and his pull? It mattered not if she was his daughter; it would only be a matter of time before she was just as smitten with him as Aaarti and Nancy were. It was pretty much the norm for how all Supreme Omnidony family dynamics worked.

"Maybe not tonight, but... it could be something we consider after the war. It could also be an added incentive for me to end said war." Lukee replied in earnest as Nancy giggled and Aaarti couldn't help but add her input.

"I don't want to raise any kids we might have in an environment where they'd have to always look over their shoulders and fight for their survival. It's bad enough that our generation was born into violence and bloodshed; I'd rather not have our kids be born into more of the same if I can help it." She sagely stated.

"I agree. But hey, who knows; maybe if things work out ideally then the third generation of the Supreme Omnidonae Pantheon will be the first ever to be born into an era of everlasting peace and prosperity. I mean, I might be hoping too much because I'm sure there will be other wars that break out amongst our people's various factions, but I think after we defeat Sirluko Junior; I'm going to stay the hell away from anymore fighting that has the risk of death tied to it. Let these other factions handle their own skirmishes from then on should a fight break out, and only get involved if said fights threaten our own survival. Pokémon battles and other such battles for fun and sport aside; I think I've had enough trouble to last at least ten thousand life-ages of the ZOF." Lukee eloquently stated, the girls hanging on his every word and finding themselves unable to disagree.

"I can sleep to that, and while I'd love nothing more than to make sweetest love to you two until the end of the OIC2 System itself; I'm actually fully sexually satisfied for the first time in ages. Honestly, I could go for a really nice nap right about now." Nancy cooed as she snuggled even closer to Lukee's chest; inclining her head upwards and planting a kiss on the pulse point of his neck before settling down to go to sleep. Aaarti and Lukee yawned in unison and opted to follow her lead; the three falling asleep in his mostest endless coils almost instantly and continuing to deepen their Bond in the realm of Lukee's most infinite dreamscapes.


End file.
